Can't you see that I love You'
by WFROSE
Summary: WFROSE style WAFF!!! (Yes, you should start screaming now ^_^ ) [Completed]
1. Prologue

Well, Midnight Sun, I'm answering your challenge (you *really* should have listed more conditions ^_^ )  
_______________________________  
_______________________________  
_______________________________  
  
Ranma 1/2  
'Can't you see that I love you?'  
Prologue  
  
  
  
It was a rough and somber day for the Tendous.  
  
So little had they actually done that day, yet they were all exhausted, both physically, and even more so, emotionally. Mrs. Tendou had been laid to rest earlier; a mother, a wife, one of the most important parts of the lives of four people.  
  
Kasumi had been one to retire to her room for the night. Her father had been so utterly crushed, yet he had put on a strong front for his daughters. He had been the first to go to his room, and the girls had heard him cry for hours before he went to sleep.  
  
Akane didn't quite comprehend that their mother was never returning, allowing her innocense to keep her nightly routine together, and going to bed at the time their mother always commanded them to. Kasumi thought that Akane may have believed that if she was a good girl, their mother would return.  
  
Kasumi hadn't seen much of Nabiki, as she was the second one to bed. As much as Kasumi and her father grieved, the ten-year old girl worried about Nabiki most. She was very close to mother, always vying for her attention, making sure she had good grades in school, even attempting to learn to cook. In fact, she had become rather competitive with Kasumi, even though the preparation of meals seemed to come natural to her. Nabiki would probably be the one that hurt the most from this ordeal, and Kasumi resolved that she would be there for Nabiki, maybe even take over where mother had left off.  
  
The young girl was cut off from her musings, as the door to her room was opened as quietly as it could be. At first, Kasumi thought it was her father, checking up on her, and was surprised when Nabiki poked her head through the slight opening.  
  
"Nabiki?"  
  
Finding herself discovered by an awake Kasumi, a seven-year old Nabiki timidly entered her sister's room. She stood before Kasumi in her pajamas, softly shifting on her feet as if trying to find what she wanted to say. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Kasumi spoke again, "What's wrong?"  
  
Nabiki's face grew from meek to forlorned and despairing, "Daddy wouldn't tell me."  
  
"Tell you what?" Kasumi sat up in her bed, and put her feet onto the floor beside it.  
  
"Why mommy had to die."  
  
Kasumi felt as if a deep despair tried to rip itself from the pit of her stomach, as a comforting buildup at the bridge of her nose made itself known; a signal that she needed very much to cry. Kasumi steeled herself, forcing her own emotions down to a managable level, before replying, "God called for mommy, and she had to go." Though Soun wasn't a Christian, his wife was. The Tendou Patriarch did not put up a dissagreement towards his wife teaching their daughters, as long as they learned of his Shinto-Buddhist faith. Kasumi and Nabiki favored their mother's religion more.  
  
"Why did God call for her?" Nabiki's face was sullen in resentment from having her mother taken from her, and demanded full answers to her questions.  
  
Kasumi could only shake her head, as renagade tears streaked down her cheeks; having escaped the prison of her eyes. "I don't know," the older girl whispered, before choking off into a sob.  
  
"But what if God calls for Daddy or you, or even Akane, even though I don't care about her or anything," Nabiki's youthful, yet mecurial face, once again morphed, this time into a childish, but valid fear.  
  
"I..." Kasumi almost broke down, but barely managed to keep herself speaking, "I don't know." Kasumi bowed her head, while trying to still the shudders from her chest.  
  
Nabiki noticed her sister silently crying, though trying to hide it, and started to cry, herself, "Promise you won't leave me."  
  
Kasumi allowed reddening eyes to look up, as her sister, upon hearing her slightly sobbing plea. She remembered the promise she had just made to herself; about always being there for her sister, "I promise."  
  
Nabiki seemed somewhat placated, as her tears had stopped. Nonetheless, she was far from comforted, "Can I stay with you?"  
  
Kasumi didn't even bother to consider it; she felt like she needed the company, herself. She nodded, before shifting back into bed. Nabiki quickly entered Kasumi's bed with her sister, facing away from Kasumi. Even though it was slightly crowded, they both managed to make themselves comfortable.  
  
they both lay in the silent darkness; only their measured breaths seeming to remind one other of their presence.  
  
"You promise you won't leave me?"  
  
Kasumi felt the need to wrap her arm around Nabiki, "I promise. I will never leave you alone."  
  
Nabiki turned over, and looked into Kasumi's eyes, as if making sure she was telling the truth. After a moment's time, a slight smile crossed the younger girl's face. Nabiki suddenly shifted forward, and kissed Kasumi on the lips, like she had seen their father do many times to their mother, "Remember, you promised."  
  
Kasumi blinked, not sure what to make of the kiss. After an instance of thought, the elder girl decided it was harmless, and smiled, before replying.  
  
"I know."  
______________________  
  
Nine years later...  
  
Kasumi panicked.  
  
The almost unexpected visit and surprise provided her with an escape, but Nabiki had quickly spoken up. Looking to her left, Kasumi decided to interject before Akane made her rebuke.  
  
"I'll accept the engagement..."  
  
The young red-headed girl turned to Kasumi with a slightly surprised expression. Akane's retort to the situation caught in her throat, and she turned to her eldest sister with a look of shock. Kasumi made her best not to look to Nabiki, but could tell her other sister was staring hard at her.  
  
"Kasumi! You're not serious!" Akane almost bellowed, "She... he's a JERK! You can do much better than him!"  
  
"HEY!" Ranma exclaimed, rather irked still at the misunderstanding and situation she was in.  
  
"It's family duty," Kasumi replied timidly, "One of us will have to take it..." Kasumi stood, and faced the Saotomes, "I welcome you into our home, but I have a few things I must finish up for the evening." Kasumi gave a deep bow, and left the room. Ranma and Nabiki's eyes followed the eldest sister's departure; the former with a puzzled, but somewhat concerned look, the latter with a displeased frown and hardened eyes.  
______________________  
  
"You didn't have to accept, you know I would have gotten us out of it..."  
  
Kasumi jolted from the book she was reading, as she lay on her bed, "N-Nabiki... I didn't hear you..."  
  
Nabiki waved her sister's reply off, as she walked to Kasumi in her sheer emerald green bed gown, and sat down on the bed near her older sister, "Don't worry, I'll make sure Daddy doesn't have you married off to that idiot. I'll even guarentee it. Besides," Nabiki gave Kasumi a slight smirk, "Akane probably wants him, anyway, and is trying to hide the fact."  
  
"I... I'm doing it for our family honor," Kasumi replied, though not convincingly, even to herself.  
  
Nabiki seemed to miss it, and took her sister's rebuke at face value. "I won't let Ranma take you away, Kasumi," Nabiki stated adimantly, as she leaned onto her hand that was placed near Kasumi's stomach. The older girl shrinked away, and looked towards Nabiki with nervous eyes.  
  
"Please... there are guests here tonight, and..." Kasumi leaned tighter into her bed, as Nabiki's smirking face moved intimitely closer, hovered above her sister's.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll just have to be quiet, tonight..." Nabiki's hungry grin sent shivers through Kasumi; shivers the older girl was ashamed, and even frightened deeply of.  
  
"But... but this isn't right," Kasumi whispered, trying to convince her sister for the umpteenth time.  
  
Nabiki wouldn't have any of it, as she finally leaned down the rest of the distance, and captured her sister's lips. Nabiki pulled back, and saw the tear escaping from Kasumi's right eye. "Shhh, don't cry," Nabiki cooed, once again leaning down. This time, she licked the tear from Kasumi's cheek, before shifting over to meet the other girl's eyes. Without removing her gaze, and holding Kasumi's own on her, Nabiki gently slipped into bed with Kasumi, and carefully started to slide the older girl's nightgown up... 


	2. Part 1

'Can't you see that I love You?'  
Part 1  
  
  
  
Ranma finished up his morning kata, after waking up earlier than anyone else in the house. He was easily used to morning hours, with his life on the road, and his father's surprise attacks to keep him always on guard. Speaking of said parent, Ranma wondered if Genma would hold off today on their morning spar, since they are guests... *invited* guests of someone else's residence... for once.  
  
Ranma turned his head, as the light in the kitchen had come on. Curious to see who else would be up at such a time, Ranma entered back into the Tendou household, and made his way to the lit room. As Ranma entered the kitchen, he stopped, finding himself a bit apprehensive of the young lady that was currenty occupying the room.  
  
Kasumi still had her back turned, as she busied herself around her comfort domain, preparing the makings for breakfast. Ranma felt the urge to flee from the girl he found himself engaged to just last night, as the situation was far too akward for him to handle, particularly in the early morning.  
  
Much to his chagrin, before he could make his getaway, Kasumi turned around, and froze at the sight of Ranma. Ranma himself began to studder almost incoherantly, attempting to find a pleasant greeting for his fiancee, before he noticed Kasumi's appearance. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy, and she seemed to draw into herself at Ranma's presence.  
  
Ranma felt extremely guilty. He was pretty sure she didn't want to be engaged as much as he didn't want to, even if she seemed like a nice girl to get to know. He guessed she had been crying the whole night about her situation, after realizing what she volinteered for. With that in mind, Ranma felt he had to say something, "Um... sorry about all this."  
  
Kasumi stared at him with an incomprehinsing look, before she dropped her gaze, and turned back to the counter, "It's... it's okay. It is for family honor, after all."  
  
"You know? If you really don't want to, I'm pretty sure I can convince my Pop to drop the whole thing," Ranma smiled meanly, as he flexed his hands and popped his knuckles, "In fact, I think I'd enjoy convincing him..."  
  
Ranma staggered slightly, as Kasumi swifty turned around with a near panicked expression. "Oh, it's no bother, really!" Kasumi urgently placated, "I don't mind at all!"  
  
"But... you, well, you look kinda old... I MEAN.. not that you're old.. or anything. I mean you're older than me, and you don't deserve me, uh, because I'm so young. AH! Not that you don't deserve any man you want, I'm pretty sure you're a nice girl, but we, uh, just met... Yeah! We should start seeing other people... and, WAIT, that sounds like we're dating or something, I mean..."  
  
If it weren't for her current distress, Kasumi would have giggled at Ranma's rambling, "Ranma-kun, that's nice that you're concerned about me, but I don't mind at all."  
  
"But," Ranma restarted, gathering his thoughts in a rational order, "We just met, and all. And like your sister said, you gotta have a lot of guys after ya!"  
  
Kasumi's face grew even more sullen, as she looked down at the floor. To Ranma, she looked like she was about to start crying again, "Aw, jeez! Whatever I said, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I don't even know what I said!"  
  
"I... don't get out much... since I was in school," Kasumi stated in a quiet voice.  
  
"Oh," Ranma replied in a subdued tone, before firming himself again, "Well, you have a few friends, right?"  
  
Kasumi nodded, "A few, but I don't see them too often."  
  
"Well, I'm not really good at this friendship thing. I mean, I only had a couple of friends in my whole life, myself," Ranma started to suggest, "But, ah, I guess I'm going to be here a while, until my stupid old man gets tired of this engagement idea. I'll make sure he doesn't steal anything from you guys, too, by the way. So, if you need a friend, I... I guess I can be one for ya, I mean... if you want a friend... like me."  
  
For the first time in a long time, Kasumi smiled sincerely, "I would like that."  
  
Ranma relaxed, and released the breath he had started to hold until her reply, "Ah, that's cool, then." Uncomfortable with the conversation, Ranma decided to change subjects, "Whatja cooking? Need any help? I'm okay, but I'm mainly used to cooking campfire meals and instant ramen cups."  
  
"That would be nice, I..." Kasumi trailed off, hearing someone descending from the stairs. Ranma notice a slight look of apprehension cross her face.  
  
"Kasumi-chan, you should have woke me up to..." Nabiki stopped, and turned to spy Ranma, standing at the other entranceway to the kitchen. Her easy smile transformed almost instantly into a frigid expression.  
  
"Ah... hi," Ranma waved nervously to the girl who seemed to spontaniously take a disliking to him. For the life of him, Ranma couldn't figure out where her animosity came from. Akane, he could understand, after the two bathroom incidents last night. But Nabiki, he didn't know what he had done to her at all.  
  
Nabiki didn't reply, as she turned to Kasumi, "I really wish you wouldn't get up so early. Breakfast could wait a few more minutes it would take to wake me up, too."  
  
"Ranma..." Kasumi took a quiet gulp, keeping her eyes on Nabiki, "Why don't you go take a bath? I ran the hot water already, so it's ready."  
  
Ranma stared back and forth between the two sisters, puzzled at what just happened. With a quiet nod, Ranma took the subtle hint, and went out to the dojo to practice until his father woke up."  
__________________  
  
Ranma laid in bed, consumed by his thoughts. He and his father had been at the Tendous for almost a week already, and between the headaches provided by Akane, (geez, was she touchy!), that idiot Kuno, and his curse; the pigtailed martial artist was about ready to go mad.  
  
Much to his dissappointment, he hadn't said much of anything to Kasumi, and vice versa. Whenever he had seen her, she would tell him rather quickly that she was busy. The weird thing was she would be very adimant about it whenever Nabiki was present.  
  
Ranma snorted in fustration, and then sighed sullenly; it appears that Kasumi didn't really want his friendship, after all. Not that he could blame her; he himself thought it would probably be somewhat akward to be friends with your own fiancee. Not that they were going to seriously go through with their parents' stupid plans.  
  
Ranma's eyes rolled to the ceiling, as he heard another low moan from the house.  
__________________  
  
Once again, Kasumi was up early in the morning, as Ranma usually noted her to be. Other than himself, he didn't really meet too many morning people, other than Ukyo, who used to wake up early to help his father get the yattai ready.  
  
Ranma walked into the kitchen, no longer feeling as much of the nervousness and apprehension he had felt earlier whenever he talked with Kasumi. There was just something about her that always worked to set him at ease, and he learned to allow it to work its magic on him.  
  
"Say... Kasumi," Ranma asked casually, going to the cabinet and grabbing himself a glass, "How old is this house?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I would imagine sometime before the War of the Pacific. But it had been remodled several times since then."  
  
"Ah, okay," Ranma commented, filling the glass with water from the sink.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Kasumi enquired, as she went to pull a few plates down from the cabinet to set the table.  
  
"Well, every so often I hear it settling. I'm not really bothered by the moaning and stuff, but I was kinda curi-" Ranma was abruptly cut off by several plate crashing, and shattering on the floor. "Kasumi?"  
  
Ranma wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the girl trembling slightly, "Kasumi, are you okay?"  
  
Kasumi was clutching the counter edge with almost a white knuckled grip. "It's... just the old house, Ranma-kun," Kasumi replied in a strained voice, still not facing Ranma, "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"But... the plates..." Ranma almost stuttered, wondering what had shaken her up so badly.  
  
"It's okay, I'll get the broom and clean them up," Kasumi still hadn't turned back to Ranma.  
  
"Here, at least let me help-"  
  
"I SAID..." Kasumi had turned around, with that panicked expression Ranma was beginning to notice was rather common with the eldest Tendou daughter. She took a deep breath, and spoke again, albiet with obvious stress, "I'll do it, it was my mistake, anyhow."  
  
"Um..." Ranma wasn't sure how to approach what he wanted to ask, but managed to state it without putting his foot into his mouth again, "is there something you want to talk about?"  
  
"Thank you, Ranma, but I'll be fine," Kasumi replied in something a little higher than a whisper, "the bathwater's ready..."  
  
Ranma's eyes narrowed, growing heavily suspicious. Almost in defiance, he replied, "I don't need to take one until after my morning spar with Pops."  
  
"Whoops!"  
  
"HEY!" Ranma-chan squawked, looking down at the front of her wet shirt. She then turned to glare at Nabiki, who was standing behind her with a mean smirk.  
  
"Sorry, Ranma-kun. I'm just not always awake during the mornings."  
  
Ranma stared at Nabiki intensely; she did that on purpose.  
  
"Okay..." Ranma replied in a guarded tone, "Just be more careful."  
  
"So should you, Ranma-kun." If Ranma didn't know better, that sounded almost like a challenge, or a threat.  
  
Holding her glare for a few moments, Ranma turned away, "I guess I'll go take that bath now, after all." With that, the redhead walked upstairs to get her bath supplies. Nabiki watched Ranma leave the kitchen, and then turned back to Kasumi with a neutral stare. The whole time, Kasumi rapidly busied herself, trying her best not to look at Nabiki.  
__________________  
  
"Hey, Akane," Ranma turned to look down from the fence to the girl walking beside him, almost pointedly ignoring him. Ranma frowned, before working a bit harder to get her attention, "Yo, Macho-chick."  
  
Akane froze, and her fists started to tighten. For a few moments, she seemed to be counting to herself, before starting again.  
  
"Come on, Tomboy, I'm talk'n to ya!"  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU JERK!" Akane bellowed, readying to swing her satchel at Ranma.  
  
"Is Kasumi afraid of ghosts, or something?" Ranma asked seriously, readying himself to evade Akane's upcoming attack.  
  
The question put pause into the raven-haired girl, "Uh, not that I know of, why?"  
  
"Well, I was just telling her this morning that I heard the house moaning, and she got all scared..."  
  
Akane quickly turned away from Ranma, and the pigtailed martial artist could feel the waves of apprehension and nervousness radiating from her. Finally, after almost a minute, Akane spoke, "Just... ignore it."  
  
"Ignore it?" Ranma repeated, in question, "What's this all about?"  
  
"Just forget about it, alright?" Akane replied, heatedly, before dashing towards the school. Ranma was left, puzzling over the reaction Akane left, and Kasumi's earlier. 


	3. Part 2

'Can't You see that I Love You?'  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Ranma sat on the wall surrounding the Tendou compound. Since his fight with Ryoga, and finding out about the lost boy's curse. Everything had quieted down a bit. Because of this, Ranma was allowed to realize some things. Kasumi seemed to be avoiding him for some reason he could not fathom, but it was starting to concern him dearly. He didn't think he had any romantic intrest in her, but it still hurt him a bit when she tended to find something else she needed to work on elsewhere.  
  
Akane seemed to be treating him a wary attitude. He felt guilty about doing it, but Ranma constantly had to egg the girl into something other than placidness towards him. Ranma admitted to himself he liked Akane, and liked her offer to be friends, even if she found out he was a guy (though, he didn't really see a problem with guys being just friends with girls). The problem, though, was that this 'friendship' was lacking something, a feeling of confedentiality, of trust. It wasn't like she didn't trust him, or anything, it was more like Akane wasn't telling him something important. It was something about the moans he had heard that one night; did Kasumi and Akane believe in ghosts? Is it some dark secret, like their mother died a horrible death in the house, and they wouldn't talk about it? Ranma felt it would be tactless to ask about it, but it was still irritating him to no end that Akane wouldn't be forthcoming.  
  
Nabiki. Ranma didn't know what to make of her. She seemed easy-going, and nice to everyone else exept him and his father. Ranma didn't know what he had done to earn her ire; he doubted it was the engagement, since Kasumi easily accepted it, and put Nabiki off the hook. Maybe it was because Kasumi accepted it, and she felt that it wasn't fair for her sister to have to be drummed into it. Ranma had made a vow to himself that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Kasumi, including forcing her into something that would make her unhappy, even for his or her own honor and family honor. Ranma allowed a slight hint of arrgance in, thinking maybe Nabiki was secretly jealous of Kasumi, but took it out on Ranma, since she couldn't bare to bring harm, emotional or physical, to Kasumi. Ranma noticed how close Nabiki seemed to Kasumi, even often waking up just to greet her oldr sister, sometimes concerned about her always waking up so early.  
  
Ranma would like to get to know Nabiki, she seemed pretty smart and all. And if they did, bysmallinsignificantchance... end up in the same family, it wouldn't hurt to be on good terms with his potential... extremelyminornuanceofafractionofpotential... sister-in-law.  
  
"RANMA! PREPARE TO DI-"  
  
"Not right now, Ryoga, okay?" Ranma asked with a sigh, still looking out into the neighborhood.  
  
"YOU THINK MY VENGENCE IS GOING TO WAIT? BECAUSE OF YOU I'VE SEEN HELL!!!"  
  
"Really?" Ranma asked, nonchillantly, "What does it look like? Specifically?"  
  
Ryoga blinked, "What type of stupid question is that?"  
  
"Anyway," Ranma started on changing subjects; Saotome defensive tactics #7; the inane question to derail your enemie's train of thought, "You like Akane, right?"  
  
"Ah..." Ryoga started to blush, and turn away.  
  
"You have any idea why she acts so weird towards me? I notice she doesn't seem to act that way to you."  
  
"That's because you're a *jerk*, Ranma!" Ranma sighed to himself, realizing he wasn't going to get a straight answer from his current nemesis.  
  
"I guess..." With that, Ranma jumped down behind the wall, out of Ryoga's sight.  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Ryoga leap over the Dojo grounds wall, only to find Ranma missing, "RANMA, YOU COWARD!"  
  
"Did you refuse a fight, boy?" Genma asked, as Ranma casually walked by his father lounging in the living room.   
  
"Na, I already fought him twice, and until he issues another *official* challenge, I ain't gonna worry about it." Ranma didn't mention that both fights were a draw, with the second fight almost ending with Akane breaking it up due to the property damage they were causing. Ranma stopped for a second, and turned to his father with a musing expression, "Hey Pop, ah..."  
  
"Something you want, boy? Spit it out."  
  
"Uh, this thing with Kasumi, well, she's been avoiding me and all, it seems like, and..."  
  
"What did you do to her?" Genma accused, glaring at his son.  
  
"Yes, what is it you have done to my dear Kasumi?" another menacing voice asked from behind the pigtailed boy.  
  
Ranma quickly spun to find Soun standing behind him menacingly, "NOTHING! NOTHING, I SWEAR!" Ranma calmed himself down when Soun seemed a bit more placid, "And that's the thing, I didn't do nothing to her, but she's like... avoiding me or something."  
  
"Well then," Soun pondered, before getting a big smile, "My daughter is quite traditional, how about we hold the wedding tonight! That way, you two can talk all you like, and a proper wife wouldn't avoid her husband!"  
  
"I'm going to go practice in the dojo," Ranma replied in an irritated tone.  
________________________  
  
Nabiki heard the conversation downstairs, as her own room door was open. After Ranma announced his going to the dojo, she closed it. Ranma had been there several weeks now, and she hadn't been able to persuade her father to give up the idea of marrying her beloved sister off to the bastard; Daddy *would* have to be subborn about this.  
  
The middle Tendou sister sighed, and then smiled; deciding that it may just be time to work on the other end of things.  
________________________  
  
  
Ranma found Akane practicing in the dojo, going through one of her katas. Ranma had forgotten she had been in here for almost an hour, but presumed she wouldn't mind the company, "Hey... Akane, wanna spar, or something?"  
  
Akane froze midway in a kick, and turned an incredulous expression to Ranma, "What did you say?"  
  
Ranma's expression grew slightly irritated, "I asked you if ya wanted to spar."  
  
"Actually sparring? Not jumping around like a jerk?" Akane asked guardedly.  
  
Ranma huffed, "Well, if you don't want this, I'll just wait till you're done to use the dojo."  
  
"No, I mean, sure, we can spar!" Akane quickly called out, as Ranma started to turn around. The pigtailed boy got a slight smile, and nodded his head, before joining the girl at the center of the dojo. Still unsure of Ranma's intentions, Akane threw a half-hearted punch at his chest, in which Ranma caught, and turned into a judo hip toss.  
  
Akane laid on the ground, facing up, with Ranma still holding onto her fist, "You threw me."  
  
Ranma blushed a bit, before turning away, "Sorry."  
  
"No, no, don't be!" Akane responded, "I was careless." Akane stood up, and faced Ranma again, "Why didn't you ever do this before?"  
  
Ranma coughed, before turning away again, "Well, I didn't think you'd take it well, or something, I don't know!"  
  
"Ranma, how am I supposed to get practice in, if you don't take me seriously?"  
  
"I don't know, alright?" Ranma snapped, "When I first got here, you know? You asked if I wanted us to be friends..." Ranma trailed off, as Akane looked at him expectantly, "Well, I wouldn't mind it, you know?"  
  
"Then why do you have to act like a fool and insult me all the time?" Akane asked with a slightly hurt tone escaping.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane with a sullen expression, "How else am I supposed to get you to treat like like something other than a walking plague? Ever since I asked you that question and you ran off, I don't know how I'm supposed to get your attention without you-"  
  
When Ranma mentioned asking Akane the 'question', the raven-haired girl's expression changed to a guarded one, as she dropped her stance, and took a step back. Ranma almost growled, "SEE? You're doing it again! How are we supposed to be friends when you start acting like this all the time?" Ranma's eyes narrowed, "What's going on around here? All of this is related, isn't it? The way Kasumi's avoiding me, why Nabiki's always so mad at me, and why you're afraid-"  
  
"I'm NOT afraid of you!" Akane snapped, gaining some of the fire back in her. Ranma stepped back at the interruption, and then smiled.  
  
"Good, then you can tell me what's up with everyone, unless you're chicken..." Ranma held his smug expression, as he watched Akane's eyes dance from indignation to timidness and back.  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath, you can have the dojo, Ranma," Akane replied in a curt voice, making sure to at least slightly push by Ranma on her way out. The pigtailed boy watched her go, as his expression dropped to a saddened one.  
  
"Damn it, almost had her." Ranma gruffed to himself. Maybe he should try confronting Kasumi again. Maybe if he were to be helpful to her...  
________________________  
  
Kasumi almost whimpered, hearing the tell-tale steps of Nabiki, as she entered her room while she was putting up her own clothes from being washed, "Kasumi-chan, good news! I may not be able to get Daddy to budge, but I think Ranma'll crack faster."  
  
"You're not planning to hurt him, or anything, are you?" Kasumi asked with a great deal of concern. That concern didn't go unnoticed by Nabiki, finding that it was bringing up far more anger and rage than she had ever had to deal with that she could recall. Kasumi baulked slightly at the darkened expression that Nabiki started to grow; her sister would never dream of hurting her, but Kasumi was still scared of the look Nabiki was gaining.  
  
"How dare she!" Nabiki thought to herself, thinking that her older sister may be taking a liking to Ranma after all. Forcing her anger down tightly, Nabiki decided to let Kasumi know who she belonged to.  
  
Kasumi's lips pursed in trepidation, as Nabiki began to slink over to Kasumi. Reaching up her right hand, Nabiki brushed her fingers through her sister's tresses, which were currently out of her usual ponytail, "Kasumi... chan, don't worry about Ranma..." Kasumi found herself frozen in place, as her sister's hot breath landed against her cheek, "You don't need anyone but me, and I couldn't stand anyone taking you away..."  
  
A few minutes later, the still unlocked door to Kasumi's room opened, and the footsteps stopped, as if they ran into a soundless barrier, or the person making them had frozen, after a few moments, the door closed, leaving behind a few items of clothing Kasumi had missed pulling out of the wash.  
________________________  
  
With shuddering breaths, Kasumi remained curled up on her bed. She assumed that Nabiki had suggested ordering out, since Kasumi probably wasn't 'feeling well'. She adjusted her clothing to at least semi-decent, before turning to look out her window. It was still light, so she hadn't dozed off for as long as she thought. She got up, and saw her dresser.  
  
She didn't recall Nabiki bringing in any of her clothes... 


	4. Part 3

Can't you see that I Love You?'  
Part 3  
  
  
  
  
Kasumi slowly dipped the breakfast plate into the soapy water, and absently began to scrub it. Ranma hadn't said a word to her all morning, for the first time she could recall. True, she had been avoiding him quite a bit, but he struck her as a rather determined young man. If circumstances were different, she could even appreciate that.  
  
Soun walked in, and noticed his eldest daughter slowly working over a plate for a bit longer than she probably intended, "It's nice to know you're always so thorough, Kasumi-dear. Why, that is the reason you'll make Ranma a lovely wife!"  
  
Startled, Kasumi accidentally dropped the plate into the dishwater, causing a slight splash, "Oh! Father, I didn't hear you come in. I hope breakfast was good for you."  
  
"Oh, quite pleasant, thank you for such a delicious meal, as always!" Soun replied, "Are you troubled over something? You seemed a bit distracted."  
  
Kasumi turned away from her father to hide her guilty expression, and picked the dish up that she had been washing, "It's nothing, father. You shouldn't worry about me."  
  
The Tendou patriarch smiled brightly, "but I can't help but worry about my girls! At least I know one will be secure with a fine husband, as they both inherit the dojo!" Kasumi only gave a slight sound in reply, not really paying attention. Her father missed it, and then remembered what he was going to ask, "Oh, Kasumi dear, would you mind bringing some snacks for me and Saotome in a couple of hours or so? We'll be at the game table."  
  
Soun waited a few moments, and after not getting a reply, shrugged, and started out the kitchen. Just then, Kasumi spoke, "Oh, father?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thank you for bringing my clothes up to my room last evening, I wasn't sure how I could have missed them."  
  
Soun stiffened for a second, before replying, "Oh, um, don't mention it, Kasumi dear." Kasumi watched her father walk rather rigidly out of the kitchen, feeling a fearful trepidation building up in her chest.  
______________________  
  
Ranma looked to Akane with his own apprehension, while he accompanied her to school. Finally, Ranma gained enough courage to ask what had been bothering him, "Um, Akane?"  
  
The youngest Tendou sister gave Ranma a fleeting glance, and the pigtailed boy swore he saw an almost fearful look, before she turned away. He started to frown, when he noticed she was picking up speed in her stride; a tell-tale sign that she was about to become evasive, "Are any of you adopted?"  
  
Akane stopped short, and turned to Ranma with a confused expression, rather than a nervous one, "What?"  
  
"Er..." Ranma began, "I was just... kind of wondering if Nabiki, Kasumi... or you were adopted or anything."  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Akane asked, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Ah, you see... it's just that all three of you act so different, I mean," Ranma stumbled, still not quite couragious enough to broach the subject he intended to.  
  
"I guess..." Akane replied, before turning back towards her destination.  
  
Ranma attempted a different tact, "I.. would also like to say that, if... and I mean 'if'... Kasumi was interested in other... people, I wouldn't stand in the way."  
  
Akane froze in her stride, and turned to Ranma with her guarded expression, exept greatly subdued, "I... don't think Kasumi's seeing any boys."  
  
In retrospect, this would be the point Ranma realized his tact failed him, "Er, what about, well... other girls?"  
  
Akane's eyes went wide, before she started to focus herself in an attempt of casualness that Ranma could see right through, "wha-what do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is," Ranma schooled himself into an expression of determination. He jumped down from the fence, and landed on the other side of Akane, blocking her escape to the school, "What was that moaning the other night?"  
  
Ranma was rather surprised when Akane started to shiver. She wouldn't look him in the eyes, "It's nothing. Old house, alright?"  
  
Akane tried to step around Ranma, but he moved to cut her off, "No, not 'alright'. What the Hell's going on, really?"  
  
Akane threw him an angry glare. "It's NOTHING, arlight?" Akane lied. With that, she shoved Ranma out of the way, and as she started to race to the school, Ranma shouted out.  
  
"What were Nabiki and Kasumi doing with each other?"  
  
Akane almost tripped, before catching herself. It was not easy to miss the wild-eyed fear plastered across her face.  
______________________  
  
Nabiki considered the best course of action to get rid of Ranma. As much as it irritated her, she decided, for Kasumi's peace of mind, that she would attempt to persuade Ranma without bringing any physical harm to him. That left only the option to make him feel as if he wasn't wanted around. Kasumi had started avoiding him, so that part was already taken care of. Akane was growing close to him, but for some reason, she was acting pretty apprehensive towards him; that should be easily workable, once she found out what Ranma did to Akane that had her on edge.  
  
If Ranma left on his own accord, then their father couldn't place the blame on them, and their family honor would be sanctified, since it would be the Saotomes that broke the agreement.  
  
"Nabiki?"  
  
The Tendou girl turned from her musings back to her associate, "Hmm? Sorry, I have some family issues I'm thinking about. What were you saying, again?"  
______________________  
  
"How'd you find out?" Akane asked, not looking up from her lunch. She had told Ranma not to say anything, and she would tell him about it at lunch. Akane had found a secluded spot for Ranma and her to discuss the issue on the former's mind, and after making sure Kuno wouldn't be an irritating issue, the redheaded girl had made her way to the ravenhaired girl.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ranma replied in a terse voice, "So, that's why you and Kasumi have been hiding from me, and why Nabiki's hellbent on trying to make my life, um, Hell?"  
  
"They've been close since Mom died almost ten years ago," Akane stated somberly.  
  
The other girl snorted in an unfeminine manner, "A bit too close."  
  
Akane didn't even look at Ranma, "Nabiki's extremely protective of Kasumi. It's best not to get in their way."  
  
"I ain't trying to get in anyone's way," Ranma retorted, "but this... this isn't right!"  
  
"DON'T YOU..." Akane blinked, looked around, and forcibly calmed herself, "I know that, but I can't stop it."  
  
"Can't, or won't?" Ranma realised she was taking her attitude out on the wrong person, "Sorry. So, who else knows?"  
  
"Nobody, I think," Akane replied, "If something like this got out, we'd..." She finally turned to look towards her lunch companion, "Ranma, there's already rumors and stuff about me going around school. For the most part, they've been taken care of, but if something like this got out, my whole family will suffer severely for it. You have to promise not to tell anyone!"  
  
"Does your Dad know?" Ranma asked, evading the promise Akane was attempting to extract from him.  
  
"N-no," Akane answered, "And it's best if he didn't."  
  
"Feh," Ranma snorted, "You keep saying 'it's best', but the problem is still there." The red-headed girl stood up, "I can't condone this, but I'm not gonna do anything until I talk to Kasumi about this. If she was really happy about this, why did she offer herself up for the engagement so easily?"  
  
"I don't know," Akane replied, subdued, "Please, things are okay the way they are!"  
  
"No, they are *not* okay!" Ranma-chan stated, somewhat harshly, "I may not be the most socially adept guy around, but I do know that this isn't right. I'm gonna talk to Kasumi before I make any decisions on this." With that, Ranma walked off, leaving an extremely worried Akane sitting behind the wall they had hid near.  
  
On the other side of the wall, Nabiki seethed. Kasumi's wishes be damned, Ranma had to go before he did something she would ensure with every iota of her being that he would regret.  
______________________  
  
Ranma had tried talking to Kasumi several times, and as usual, she would find something else she needed to do. Ranma was quickly becoming fustrated with his efforts, and was becoming more insistant. Finally, Kasumi decided that she needed a 'nap', and quickly headed for her room upstairs.  
  
Undaunted, Ranma followed her up a moment after she had entered, and found her door locked. The pigtailed boy narrowed his eyes, and walked out to the back yard. Much to his expectations on the pleasant day, Kasumi, as usual, kept her window open.  
  
With a powerful leap, Ranma propelled himself onto the dojo roof, and then the roof of the house. He came to stop above Kasumi's window, kneeled down, and leaned himself forward. He slid off the roof a bit, and caught his toes on the edge, before he fully fell.  
  
Kasumi was sitting on her bed, with her hands clasped in front of her, staring down at them with an expression of sorrow. It broke Ranma's heart, but he had to do this. Deftly, he flipped into the room, startling Kasumi a great deal.  
  
The girl shot to standing, and backed into a corner, before realizing who it was, "R-Ranma? What are you doing in here?"  
  
"We need to talk." The tone was firm, commanding, and brooked no room for argument. Thus, Kasumi was trapped. 


	5. Part 4

'Can't you see that I love You'  
  
  
  
  
  
Ranma stepped out of Kasumi's roo with a neutral expression. Kasumi tried not to be forthcoming, but Ranma had experience with people trying to keep things from him, he did travel with one who was well notorious for that for ten years, after all. Unfortunately, he couldn't handle this problem like he did his father, and beat the crap out of the one holding secrets from him.  
  
He decided to be blunt, and hope that Kasumi wouldn't get defensive. The look in her eyes almost shook Ranma's nerve, making him want to retract his accusation, but he decided to hold firm. He also stood precariously in front of the door, to ensure she didn't intend to make an escape before they discussed her... inappropriate relationship with her sister.  
  
Kasumi's hands crumpled her skirt, as she kept her head down, abashed, even after Ranma had left her room. He knew, that was the only thought going through her head, coupled by notions of how disgusted Ranma had been with her, to be engaged to such a twisted and sick girl. He hadn't actually said it, but the eldest Tendou daughter could feel his eyes on her, staring in disgust and dissappointment.  
  
He would be right, to leave her to her sister, Kasumi didn't deserve much else; Ranma's rejection just served to drive the point home. She felt the weight of the situation upon her, and she couldn't even sum up the strength to close her door, before she broke down in tears, far harder and anguishing than she usually indulged in after coupulating with Nabiki.  
___________________  
  
Dinner was late, that evening.  
  
It also lacked a great deal of its usual eloquence and perfection that was the hallmark of Kasumi's meals, even if it was cooked by her. It didn't go noticed by any of the individuals at the table, however, since they were all in the midst of their own thoughts. The young woman that prepared the meal chose to eat earlier than everyone else, and had holed up in her room. Ranma sat across from both Akane and Nabiki, surrupticiously looking up to glare at the latter. Akane tried not to meet anyone's eyes, though she would sometimes steal glances at Ranma; but for the most part, she kept her eyes on her meal. Soun and Genma felt the tension, but for the life of them, neither knew how to broach the subject, and chose to ignore it as best they could.  
  
Nabiki was contemplating the tension in the air, and she felt Ranma's eyes on her every so often without having to look up to confirm it. Kasumi was missing, and apparently very upset, Ranma she presumed was angry for some fashion with her...  
  
So he knew, did he?  
  
Nabiki guessed from the way her little sister was acting, Ranma had found out from a third party. Nabiki had to wonder about that, as her sister would more than likely try to keep her relationship with Kasumi a secret, so that none of it lead back to her. She had to wonder how much Akane told him, and how much she knew of it in the first place. Nabiki would have had to be naive to keep it a secret from the youngest Tendou, sure, no matter how discrete she and Kasumi attempted to be, but she didn't think Akane knew the full extent of the things between her two older sisters.  
  
She also had to guess that Ranma had talked directly with Kasumi on the subject. She would need to go and comfort her older sister, remind her that there was nothing wrong with what they were doing, that it was none of Ranma's business, and she'll have him gone as soon as possible.  
  
Tiring of the quiet and intense mood, Nabiki got up, without excusing herself, and made her way upstairs. Ranma watched her the whole time until she dissappeared from his sight with a stare that matched the atmosphere of the evening meal, before getting up himself, without requesting leave, and headed for the dojo to think on what needs to be done.  
  
"Saotome," Soun started with a dry mouth, "It seems your son has a grievance towards Nabiki..."  
___________________  
  
"Kasumi-chan, open up," Nabiki commanded with a soothing voice. Her face didn't match the tone, as she waited impatiently for her eldest sister to open the door. After a few moments, Nabiki's already strained nerves gave way. With a much firmer tone, she made her command again, "Kasumi, open the damn door."  
  
She heard the creaks of Kasumi's bedsprings from where she had been sitting on the edge of the bed, and the soft footsteps approach the door, albeit slowly and hesitantly. A few moments later, the eldest daughter opened the door, and meekly stepped to the side to allow her irritated sister entry.  
  
Nabiki didn't turn around, as she made her way to her sister's bed. Once she arrived there, she sat down on the edge, where Kasumi had been sitting, and looked at her sister with an emotionless expression, "I see Ranma's already talked to you about us."  
  
Kasumi nodded in reply, closing her door softly, and then fidgeting where she stood. The elder sister kept her head down, not wanting to show how upset she was.  
  
Nabiki's expression softened, "Kasumi, listen to me. I know you're upset, but you don't have to worry about Ranma. What ever he told you doesn't apply to us, and-"  
  
"Why doesn't it apply to us?" Kasumi countered harshly, allowing Nabiki to see her red rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks, "This... this is disgusting, what we've been doing! It's not right!"  
  
Nabiki's face darkened, as she stood, and approached her sister. Kasumi stepped back in fear, bumping softly into the door. The younger woman pressed herself up against the older, and allowed a slight hint of mirth to appear on her face, "Kasumi, after all this time, you don't *really* believe that, do you?" Nabiki's face was so close, so close that Kasumi feared that nodding would bring her lips into capturing distance of Nabiki without her having to bend up. Nabiki continued, while her right hand started rubbing Kasumi's left thigh through her skirt, "I mean, how can something that you enjoy so much..." Nabiki's hand started to drift, "be so wrong?"  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes, and hiccuped, "I... I don't enjoy this, Nabiki."  
  
"Don't... lie to me," Nabiki growled, causing her sister to press as hard as she could against the door. Nabiki's expression became one of plead and concern, "Kasumi, we've been together for so long, I couldn't bare to be apart from you," the younger sister brought her head up, so that her right cheek softly brushed against Kasumi's right cheek, "and you need me, as much as I need you."  
  
"But... we're sisters," Kasumi choked, while turning her head away from her sister's cheek.  
  
Nabiki wouldn't be dissuayed, as she turned to follow, bringing her lips ever so lightly against Kasumi's right cheek, "Kasumi, it doesn't matter. We belong to each other." Nabiki brought her head down, and kissed Kasumi on her right collarbone, "I'm always going to be yours..." Nabiki nuzzled along Kasumi's neck, "... and you most certainly belong to me."  
  
Nabiki pulled away from her sister, and Kasumi sighed in relief of the intense sensations Nabiki was bringing with her various touches. She allowed her younger sister to pull her by the hand to her bed, and sit her down. Nabiki then walked to the door, "I'll get rid of Ranma, I promise you." With that, she opened it, and left the room.  
  
Kasumi slumped onto her knees from the bed, feeling too dismayed to do anything else but remain in shock.  
___________________  
  
Akane looked around for Ranma, but couldn't find him that morning. With a concerned frown, she started off for school on her own.  
___________________  
  
Nabiki arrived, and met up with her associates, just before a gust of wind passed by them all, and she felt a pair of hands on her waist. By the time to disorientation she was feeling wore off, she noticed she was on the school roof.  
  
"We're going to have a little talk."  
  
Nabiki turned around, to find Ranma standing a few yards away with his arms crossed, "You found out about what me and Kasumi have for each other, Saotome?"  
  
"And I'm going to tell you to stop it," Ranma commanded, keeping his face hard.  
  
"Stop it? Why in the Hell would I want to do that?" Nabiki challenged with almost and amused tone.  
  
"Can't you see how much you're hurting her? Nabiki, Kasumi is a nervous wreck because of you!"  
  
Nabiki allowed surprise to flash on her face; this wasn't an avenue of attack she was expecting. Nonetheless, she remained resiliant, "This is none of your damn business, Saotome! Me and Kasumi were fine before you showed up! Haven't you figured out you're the unwanted party here?"  
  
"Don't try to turn this back on me!" Ranma retorted, uncrossing his arms and allowing them to fall to his sides, as his hands balled into fists, "What you two are doing... Kasumi even thinks its wrong, but she doesn't know how to get out of it!" Ranma stopped himself from yelling, remembering that he was doing this for Kasumi's sake, "I'm asking you, for Kasumi, end this now. She's not happy with the way things are right now."  
  
"That's because you have her all twisted up, you bastard! What did you say to her? That it was wrong? What we're doing is disgusting? Well, Saotome?"  
  
"I DIDN'T TELL HER NUTT'N!" Ranma shouted out; his voice carrying out across the rooftop, "I... just leave her alone, Nabiki. She's your sister, damn it!"  
  
"I don't have to listen to you."  
  
"THEN LISTEN... listen to her, for once!" Ranma turned away, then turned back to give one final glance to Nabiki, before heading down the stairs of the roof access. Nabiki stayed where she was, glaring daggers at the door he dissappeared into. She originally wanted to get rid of Ranma, but now she needed more than that. Her mind was now set on destroying Ranma Saotome, for trying to come between her and Kasumi. 


	6. Part 5

'Can't you see that I Love You?'  
  
  
  
  
Ranma sighed in fustration; somehow, he knew that Nabiki wasn't going to listen to him. He was already left with few options, and regardless to what Akane requested of him, Nabiki was obviously going to force his hand. Ranma swore to himself for being in this predicerment; he was a martial artist, someone supposed to be protecting people. Why did something so honorable, noble, and just the all around right thing to do... have to be so complicated and difficult?  
  
"Sorry Akane," Ranma mumbled to himself, before setting out to locate the Tendou Patriarch. It didn't take Ranma long to locate him, finding him at the dining room table, reading one of his noontime papers.  
  
Soun looked up, and noticed Ranma's serious expression, "Is there something wrong, Ranma?"  
  
The pigtailed boy sat himself down at the other end of the table, and patiently waited for Soun to fold his paper away, "Yeah, there is..."  
  
"Oh?" Soun replied, "Is this concerning your engagement to Kasumi?" Soun's expression grew hard, "I sincerely hope you're not considering backing out of it, *are you*?"  
  
"What? No! I mean we aren't, well, we are, but I mean we aren't... wait a minute! This isn't even about that!" Ranma almost shouted, after being put off balance by the man's inquery.  
  
"Oh, well then!" Soun beemed to himself, after having convinced Ranma rather easily to continue honoring the engagement, "I guess the problem isn't so bad, after all!"  
  
Ranma's face darkened, "That's not the problem, it's with your two daughters."  
  
"But I have three daughters, if I recall..." Soun mused with a confused tone.  
  
"YOU DO HAVE THREE DAUGHTERS, YOU IDIOT!" Ranma shouted, almost in Soun's face.  
  
"Young man, there is no reason to raise your voice," Soun chided, smoothing his hair back down.  
  
Ranma settled himself back down, and took a deep breath to calm himself, "It's with Nabiki and Kasumi."  
  
"Ah, can't seem to choose between them, I see," Soun joked, while reaching into his gi for his pack of cigerettes, "Well, Kasumi seems most unobjectionable to the engagement, and she is an exellent cook and housekeeper, to boot!"  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about," Ranma replied through gritted teeth, "Nabiki and Kasumi..." he looked for a delicate way of putting what he was about to say, "they're a bit too close."  
  
"Well, they are indeed, aren't they?" Soun replied in a matter-of-fact tone, while lighting his cigerette, "They've always been close sisters. Sometimes I concern myself about Akane, but I know she's doing fine."  
  
"And I don't mean it that way, either," Ranma continued.  
  
"Well, anyhow," Soun took a studdering drag of his cigerette, "you need not concern yourself. Soon you'll be married to Kasumi, and everything will be alright."  
  
"I don't think so, Mr. Tendou," Ranma countered, while gripping the table's edge and leaving finger indentures, "Nabiki, I think she's going to do something that's...."  
  
"Ah, pay it no mind," Soun interrupted, rather quickly, "Once you and Kasumi are married, everything will be fine!"  
  
"DAMN IT! WILL YOU JUST LET ME SPEAK?" Ranma shouted, slamming his palms into the table.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME!" Soun challenged, "I WILL HEAR NO MORE OF THIS!"  
  
Ranma wasn't ready to let the issue drop, and opened his mouth to continue, before something registered in his brain. "You... you know, don't you?" Ranma asked in an indreculous tone.  
  
Soun glared at Ranma, "Perhaps it would be best if you found something to do for the remainder of this evening."  
  
Ranma picked up on the non-too subtle hint, and got up from the table. Without so much as an acknowlegement, Ranma turned to walk to the dojo. Before he completely left Soun's sight, he turned to look over his shoulder, "You can't just ignore the problem, and I have a feeling that Nabiki's gonna do something we'll all regret." With that, Ranma left.  
  
Soun continued to stare, long after Ranma had left, before slumping wearily. he took a long drag from his cigerette, but found no comfort in it.  
_____________________  
  
Ranma was much more fustrated than before. His only forseeable assistance wasn't even going to face the problem. Akane also didn't want to deal with the problem, despite that she would be letting her eldest sister suffer. Ranma decided that he had to gear himself up for an uphill battle on his own.  
  
"By now, you're probably realizing that no one's going to help you."  
  
Ranma turned around, and found a smugly grinning Nabiki in the doorway of the dojo. "Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," Ranma growled, restarting his kata.  
  
"Oh, but I'm definitely in the mood, Saotome," Nabiki hissed, entering the training hall, "I wasn't in the mood ever since you got here, but then you had to go and stick your damn nose where it didn't concern you."  
  
Ranma stopped in mid motion, "It concerns me now."  
  
"Oh?" Nabiki's tone was almost mirthful, "Just because you have a passing intrest in my sister, you think you know what's best for her?" Nabiki barked a sharp laugh, before her tone grew sinister, "I know what Kasumi wants, what she needs. And you are the last thing any of us need."  
  
Ranma turned to glare at Nabiki, "You done, yet?"  
  
Nabiki seethed, before pivoting on her heel. Ranma would pay dearly, and the first place to start.... well, he went and talked with her father...  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki sat on the porch, waiting for Mr. Saotome to arrive from the new job he apparently started with the neighboorhood clinic. Nabiki recalled the one; the doctor had a crush on her older sister, that the middle Tendou sister had quickly worked to crush. Now, they don't even solicit his business, much less associate with Dr. Tofu. Her little sister still did, apparently, but that was of little consequence.  
  
Eventually, the elder Saotome arrived, looking a little weary after an honest day's work; apparently something he wasn't completely used to.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Saotome!" Nabiki almost chirped, standing up."  
  
"Oh, Nabiki, good evening. Is dinner almost ready?"  
  
Nabiki shook her head, "Afraid not, but I thought you could use something to drink, after your first day of work." Nabiki offered Genma a large mug of beer, with liberal amounts of sake added."  
  
"How thoughtful of you!" Genma replied, taking the mug, "Anything to snack on with this? I think I'll have this at the shougi table with your father."  
  
"He's a bit busy at the moment," Nabiki interjected, "How about you have it out here, and I'll tell him to meet you out here with the gameboard when he's done? It's a pretty nice day out, after all."  
  
"Great suggestion!" Genma sat cross-legged on the porch, while sipping his beer. Nabiki smirked, as she went inside for a few moments...  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki filled Genma's mug once again, smiling cheerfully as she did so. Genma swayed a bit, but gratefully accepted the refill.  
  
"Mr. Saotome..." Nabiki asked in a timid lilt, "Do you mind if I ask you about a few things...?"  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki walked past Ranma, giving him a chilling smile that set him on edge, as she went upstairs. His father had given her a nice amount of information for her to plan with, but she wanted a bit more on Ranma, something he couldn't escape. She deftly snuck into the guest room, and rolled her eyes upon finding their stuff still packed, as if they were about to leave any moment.  
  
"I wish," Nabiki mumbled to herself, before picking a pack to go through. She grabbed the straps, and attepted to lift it, before cursing, and wondering how they carried these things around so much.  
  
With a great deal of effort, Nabiki dragged it into her own room, not wanting to be caught in the guest room going through their stuff. She locked her door, and opened up the pack. A snort of irritation stated her disapproval with getting the wrong pack, but with nothing more to do, and not wanting to drag Ranma's into her room at the moment, she started sorting through what she found in it, while taking careful note of remebering where everything went.  
  
Almost a half an hour, and Nabiki hadn't found anything useful. After growling about wasting her time, she started to carefully put everything back. her hand came upon a flimsy training manual, and noted it to be the one Genma mentioned earlier. Chuckling about that little tidbit of info, Nabiki started to put it in, before something tumbled out of it. Nabiki picked up the folded paper, and was about to put it back in the book, before curiousness came upon her.  
  
"Oh, this is just lovely," Nabiki chortled; deciding that Ranma's fate was upon him.  
_____________________  
  
"Kasumi, you know where the phone book is?"  
  
Kasumi's back went rigid at Nabiki's tone; that wasn't a good tone, "Ah, I think Akane had it in her room earlier."  
  
"Thanks, sis!" Nabiki skipped up to her older sister, and kissed her on the cheek, and then whispered in her ear, " Ranma's going to be gone by tomorrow, and then we can put all this behind us."  
  
Ranma had been sitting across the living room, with much of the household present. At Nabiki's intimate display, Ranma wanted to rush in, and interpose himself between the two, protecting Kasumi. Instead, he looked around to see what everyone else's reactions were. His father was still out on the porch, drunk, while Akane's eyes flashed in her sisters' direction, while Soun evenly ignored it.  
  
Ranma swore to himself, as he watched Nabiki head back upstairs, after giving him a look that told him his days were numbered. 


	7. Part 6

Can't You see that I Love You?  
  
  
  
  
"Ranma-kun..."  
  
Immidiately, Ranma's nerves went ice-cold, "what?"  
  
Nabiki sat across from him at the breakfast table, wearing a triumphant smirk on her face, "I understand you have a problem."  
  
"We both do," Ranma almost snarled, while feeling a forboding danger looming over him.  
  
"Yes, but one of ours won't exist after tonight," Nabiki replied, flippantly, before turning a cold, hard expression to Ranma, "Because you'll be gone by then."  
  
"Like you could ever threaten me," Ranma replied with more confidence than he was feeling.  
  
Nabiki shrugged, before turning to the kitchen, "Kasumi-chan, I'm heading out early, so don't worry about breakfast for me!" She stood up, and slung her schoolbag over her shoulder. Before heading to the front door, she turned back to Ranma with a single syllable meant only for his ears.  
  
Ranma's iced-over and extremely brittle nerves almost shattered, as Nabiki headed out the door.  
____________________  
  
Kasumi nodded, though the person on the other end of the phone could not see it, "Yes, that is something to be concerned about. Yes, Nabiki has had a perfect attendence record... I'll let my father know. I agree, she's usually much more responsible than that... Thank you for telling us."  
  
Kasumi hung up the phone, feeling a hollow rock pit form in her stomach. She already knew her father wouldn't do anything about it, and Nabiki's skipping school will eventually just be blown to the side, but that wasn't even her problem.  
  
She had no idea where Nabiki had headed to, and coupled with her rather adimant announcement that they would be rid of Ranma...  
  
Kasumi quickly gathered her things, and with a quick word to her father to let him know she was leaving, Kasumi quickly made off for Furinkan High.  
____________________  
  
Nabiki looked around the office with a smug expression, as she waited for its resident to return. The document she had found in Genma's training manual provided her with an all too brilliant opportunity that would, though not provide her with the full satisfaction she demanded, at least bring a great deal of problems for the Saotomes.  
  
Nabiki sat up, and schooled her expression to one of concern, as she heard the door open behind her. "Good morning, Ms. Tendou. I was told you had something urgent to discuss with me?"  
  
"It's very important. I had to skip school to tell you..."  
____________________  
  
Ranma and Akane stood, dumbfounded, as the young man with the tiger striped bandanna charged after Ranma in the wrong direction, vowing to ruin Ranma's happiness.  
  
The pigtailed boy sighed to himself; now he had two people out to get him, and one of them he had no idea why.  
  
"What's his problem?" Akane asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I don't care. Let's just get home so I have one less headache to deal with," Ranma grumbled, before starting to the gate.  
  
"RANMA!" The pigtailed boy looked up, and ahead, to find Kasumi rushing to him with an extremely worried expression on her face.  
  
"Kasumi, is something wrong?" Akane asked, her voice showing a great deal more concern, suddenly.  
  
"Nabiki, she didn't show up for school, and I don't know where she is!" Kasumi exclaimed, slightly out of breath. Ranma's face scrunched up; regardless of his feelings towards her, if she was in trouble...  
  
"I'll go look for her," Ranma stated, "Take this home for me."  
  
"Wha?" Akane involintarily took Ranma's school parcel, and gave an indignant shout that was too late. Kasumi had called out to him too, with the same results, but her cry was more for his welfare.  
  
"Ranma! You don't understand!"  
  
Akane managed to grow even more nervous at her sister's urgant call, "Kasumi, what's happened to Nabiki?"  
  
Kasumi turned to Akane, "We need to stop Ranma!"  
____________________  
  
Nabiki headed home with a smile on her face. It hadn't taken her long at all to get things set up. Now, all she needed was.  
  
"NABIKI!"  
  
Well... think of the Devil...  
  
"Something I can do for you, Saotome?" Nabiki drawled, as if unamused with him.  
  
"Where the hell have you been? Kasumi's worried sick about you!"  
  
"I was at a doctor's appointment," Nabiki replied, "Not that it's any of your business, and I'm surprised Kasumi had forgotten about it."  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Whatever, let's get back, before she gets too upset."  
  
"Wait a minute, Ranma," Nabiki objected, taking a step away from the pigtailed boy, "Why in the world would I go anywhere with you?"  
  
"Look, I don't want to have anything to do with you, and if I had my way, I'd take Kasumi as far as I could from you..." Nabiki internally seethed at that, and wished she had come up with a punishment far worse than the one she had planned, "but right now, I just want Kasumi to know you're alright. So if you'll just head on home and tell her everything's okay, you can go about your business, alright?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't," Nabiki replied, "I still have a few errands to run before I can head back."  
  
"Doesn't sound like you really care about your sister as much as you claim to," Ranma muttered under his breath, "Could you, at least, just call her?"  
  
"Look," Nabiki exclaimed in mock-exasperation, "I'll call her when I get this done, and truth be told, I can finish this a lot quicker if I had some help."  
  
"If that's the case, let's hurry up and do whatever it is you need to do," Ranma replied, tersely.  
  
"I didn't ask for your assistance, Saotome," Nabiki retorted, "But, if you're all that concerned, then come on." Nabiki started to head back the way she came, motioning Ranma to follow her. For a fleeting moment, Ranma wondered why she was heading back in the other direction, before falling in step behind Nabiki.  
  
The middle Tendou sister kept forward, so that Ranma could not see the sinister smile she knew she was wearing on her face. "What do you need to do that's so important, anyways?" Ranma enquired, breaking the two minute long silence between them. Nabiki noted where they were, and turned to look at Ranma with a guileless expression.  
  
"Ranma, can you hold this for me?" Before Ranma could respond, he caught something round in his hand that was ringing with small bells inside it.  
  
"Huh? What's this..." Ranma trailed off, when he noticed Nabiki was staring beyond him with a rather satisfied smirk. That feeling of forboding danger was back, as he turned around...  
____________________  
  
"Forget it, Kasumi, he could be anywhere!" Akane replied, slightly dejected.  
  
"Akane, I have a terrible feeling that Nabiki's going to do something awful to Ranma." Kasumi continued to look towards the rooftops for any sign of her fiancee.  
  
"Is that why you're worried?" Akane asked, looking at her eldest sister, "I think he can take care of himself."  
  
Kasumi wanted to say more, but decided it would be a time wasting moot point. She knew Nabiki in a more... intimate manner than Akane, and what she was capable of when something stood in her way. Ranma was proving to be a large irritation to her, and Nabiki stated quite adimantly that she intended to be rid of him.  
  
"Let's try looking for Nabiki, instead. More people around her know who she is, so she may be easier to find."  
  
Akane nodded to her sister, seeing the wisdom in the plan, "Okay, but I still don't understand why you're so frantic about this."  
  
"Akane, just... we need to find them before something happens, okay? You'll just have to trust me." With that, Kasumi started off down the street, leaving Akane behind.  
  
"Okay, I trust you," Akane said, before heading down the other way, still as confused as before.  
____________________  
  
Nabiki dragged Ranma easily in the wheeled platform she had borrowed to carry the catatonic young man. The Tendou daughter had to admit, that went a lot easier than she thought it would; she had intended to have to knock him out during his blind panic, but the total surprise did just as well. Nabiki had to smile at prior events; Michiru was such a playful cat, particularly when it came to its favorite toy.  
  
She knew it would take more than one cat to finish the task at hand, though. From what she was told by his father, Ranma had managed to overcome a good portion of his fear with a little help, so takes a good deal of work...  
  
Nabiki pulled Ranma into the abandoned storage unit, filled with cats she paid some neighborhood kids to fill it with, managing to only allow a couple of cats to escape, before closing the door shut. She pulled out a cellphone, intending to complete the final part of her scheme. Nabiki Tendou was never afraid of a little work.  
  
"Hello," Nabiki's voice sounded urgent, and not more than a little frightened 


	8. Part 7

'Can't You See that I Love You?  
  
  
  
Ranma sat on all pranced through the streets on all fours, ignoring the people who stared at him, incredulously. The cat had other obligations at the moment, like feeding himself. Ranma lifted his nose into the air, and began to follow the first delectable scent that came to his attention.  
_____________________  
  
Five minutes ago...  
  
Akane looked up at the sound of concrete being utterly pulverized, and in the direction she found a geyser of something undiscernable erupting in the distance. For a brief moment, her curiousity warred with her duty, but ultimately decided that it would probably best be something to check out; it may have something to do with Nabiki and Ranma's disappearance, after all. She just hoped Kasumi wouldn't be too upset with her if it ends up just wasting her time  
_____________________  
  
"You say he's very dangerous?" the head police official on duty enquired sternly.  
  
"Extremely, from what I understand," Nabiki stated in a solumn tone, "He's an exellent martial artist, but he's mentally unstable. Dr. Tristan will be able to explain more when he gets here, but..." Nabiki added a great deal of concern into the tone of her voice, "I fear things might get out of hand if... if..."  
  
"Don't fret, Ma'am," the officer placated, giving a nod to another officer in the room to head to the arms rack, and start supplying men with the appropriate fire-arms, "We'll have him subdued before anything happens." He leaned over his desk, and gave a comforting smile, "Sounds like you have a great deal of concern for him..."  
_____________________  
Ranma stared and yowled forlornly at the fish on the market stand, much to the vender's chagrin. Ranma's antics were disturbing his customers, as they were giving wide birth to his booth.  
  
"Hey, kid! Scram! You're scaring all my customers away!"  
  
In reaction, Ranma rushed up, grabbed the largest fish he saw in his mouth, and then sprinted away on all fours.  
  
"YOU LITTLE PUNK! GET BACK HERE!" The shop-keeper shouted impotently, unable to take off in pursuit.  
  
"What's wrong?" The vender turned to find a girl with long raven hair addressing him.  
  
"Some punk kid with a red shirt and pigtail just took off with one of my best catches!"  
  
Akane blinked at the accusation, "Um... which way did he go?"  
_____________________  
  
"[That Ranma-kid's leaving the market, he's definitely acting weird]"  
  
"Yes, that was to be expected," Nabiki commented in a droll voice, "Is he at least staying in the area?"  
  
"[Yeah, he's heading west, and... is that a fish in his mouth?]"  
  
"Please, keep your focus," Nabiki requested, "I've got quite a bit invested in this operation for it to fail. Keep track of him, and tell me if he gets too far away." With that, she hung up her cell-phone, and smiled to herself. The whole area will be seeing Ranma make a fool of himself, so there would be no way for him to dodge this situation.  
_____________________  
  
Akane rushed off in the direction she was pointed to, and found Ranma's trail rather easy to find; people were still standing in a parted trail with incredulous expressions that could only had been reserved for the sight of a young man prancing on all fours with a fish in his mouth.  
  
"Ranma, what on earth is wrong with you?" Akane asked in exasperation, not seeing Kasumi come down an alleyway, still in search of Ranma.  
  
It didn't take long for the youngest Tendou to find Ranma, sitting on the branch of a tree with a fish in his mouth, and staring down at his audience with casual intrest.  
  
Akane pushed herself through the crowd, so that she could be better seen, "Ranma! What the Hell are you doing?!?" Her only response was a quick glance, before Ranma sprawled himself out on the branch.  
  
"Akane, what's going on?"  
  
The raven-haired girl turned to find her eldest sister standing behind her, watching Ranma nervously, "I don't know! He's been acting weird ever since I found out he was here!"  
  
"Akane, go call home, and ask Mr. Saotome if he knows anything about this," Kasumi gently commanded. Giving her sister a nod, Akane quickly complied, and rushed off to find a payphone.  
  
"Oh, Ranma..." Kasumi whispered, momentarily gaining his attention, just before his ears perked up at the sound of a loud snapping sound, and his head jerked back.  
  
The fish he held in his mouth flew to the side, as some projectile collided with it, causing Ranma to turn to the source with a low growl. Kasumi and much of the gathered crowd followed Ranma's angered gaze, to find a police officer quickly reloading a tranquilizer rifle. Kasumi quickly scanned the crowd, and found several more, already with their guns raised, "RANMA!"  
_____________________  
  
"[Hmm,] the robust man on the other end mused, "[You say he's acting weird?]"  
  
"I can't explain it! First he's stealing fish, and then he's climbing trees! What in the world's going on, Mr. Saotome?"  
  
"[Oh! My dear son!]" Akane was momentarily taken back by the level of concern Genma had shown for his son, "[To give in to such a weak fear of cats! It shames the Saotome name!]"  
  
"When this is all over, you *will* explain how *you* managed this," Akane accused in a roundabout manner. She then blinked in realization, "He's acting like a cat! What's this all about, anyway?"  
  
Genma had already hung up the phone, and was on his way.  
_____________________  
  
Ranma backflipped from the tree, just as the surrounding barrage of bullets passed through the space he had been occupying, and landed in an all-fours crouch. Barely pausing, the cat quickly launched at the first officer readying his gun.  
  
Kasumi gasped, as Ranma swiped at the man without being within attack range, and three slashes appeared in the air. Out of instinct, the police officer brought the gun up to block, and felt it fall into four pieces. Before he could recover from his shock, Ranma bounded off his head, and onto a nearby rooftop.  
  
"After him, men!" the head officer commanded, "Don't let him escape!"  
  
"Without even touching it! Cool!" One bystander commented, causing Kasumi's expression to grow even more concerned.  
  
From the other side of the crowd, Nabiki watched her sister's expression; as Kasumi's changed in intensity, Nabiki's darkened.  
_____________________  
  
Ranma came to a stop on a shingled rooftop, and began preening himself, as if oblivious to all around him. The sound of compressed air being expulged didn't even seem to attract his attention, but it hadn't apparently escaped his notice, as he idly backhanded the projectile heading his way back where it came from.  
  
The officer that had fired felt a short needle stab into the right side of his chest, and with a goofy grin, collapsed to the ground.  
  
Ranma leapt to ground level, and padded over to the unconcious officer. He nuzzled him a few times, and then got bored, before starting to pad off. Just then, the cat was forced to lift his left paw off the ground to evade a dart that was heading for it. Ranma turned around, happy to find some one else to play with.  
_____________________  
  
"Mr. Saotome!" Kasumi shouted, seeing Genma descend from a rooftop.  
  
"Hello, Kasumi, I heard we're having sukiyaki for dinner," the elder Saotome stated, smacking his lips in anticipation.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU THINK ABOUT FOOD AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!?"  
  
"Ah... we'll get the boy to calm down, don't worry!" Genma stated, raising his hands to placate an angry Kasumi.  
  
"Mr. Saotome, something tells me you know what's wrong with Ranma... and have something to do with it," Akane stated, folding her arms in front of her.  
  
"Um, well..." Genma began to hem and haw, attempting to get his thoughts together before the two girls.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Saotome," a third voice stated from behind him. All three turned to find a man of German descent, with aviator's glasses and casual business attire standing with his hands clasped behind his back, "You took off rather... abruptly... before explaining young Ranma's predicerment."  
  
"D-Dr. Tristan..." Genma studdered.  
_____________________  
  
Ranma marched around in circles upon the downed officer's chest, and then nuzzled him under the chin, when he recieved no responce, Ranma hopped off. He started to feel the urge to take a nap, just before several familiar scents caught his attention.  
  
The cat turned to find Akane, Kasumi, Genma, and Dr. Tristan standing a distance away, none of them looking too pleased with the elder Saotome from the withering glances they were stealing every so often when they weren't looking at Ranma.  
  
"Keep calm," the doctor urged everyone, "He may deem you as familiar, but he doesn't recognize you in his current psychosis."  
  
"An old lady in the village we were once staying at was the only one capable of calming him down," Genma stated with an authoritive tone, and earning him angry glares from all around.  
  
"But she isn't here, is she?" Akane snapped, "How do we get him to come to us?"  
  
"Here, kitty kitty kitty," the doctor started, while kneeling.  
  
Ranma stared curiously at him, before another scent caught his attention, one trying to hide itself. Ranma decided to turn to it, and leapt onto a rooftop. Running to the other side, the cat then leapt down onto a nearby brick wall, hunched over a certain middle sister. "Meow?" Ranma asked in a curious tone, causing Nabiki to look up, wide eyed.  
  
She was bolting down the alley way the wall helped formed, gaining Ranma's curiosity, and intrest in a new game.  
_____________________  
  
"Where's Ranma heading?" Akane enquired, "Is that Nabiki?"  
  
Kasumi immidiately feared the worst at Akane's inquiry.  
  
"Hurry, I'll try to revive the officers, or at least retrieve one of their tranquilizer guns," Dr. Tristan announced, turning to one of the unconcious officers, while Genma and Akane took off in pursuit.  
  
"Ah... Tristan-sensei, might I ask you to lend me two-thousand yen?" The doctor looked up to Kasumi, curiously.  
_____________________  
  
Nabiki turned over trashcans in order to impede Ranma's pursuit, but the cat haplessly weaved away from every obstacle as if it were no concern at all.  
  
"KEEP THE HELL AWAY, RANMA!" Nabiki shouted, dumping a trashcan over, only to have Ranma idly hop over it. She brandished her schoolbag menacingly, as Ranma got closer, and swung it at him. The pigtailed boy stared at her guilelessly, as he leaned to the side, and swiped at it.  
  
The confetti fell to the ground, as Nabiki fearfully backed against a dead end. Ranma tilted his head curiously, "Meow?"  
  
"Well, you're going to get this over with, or aren't you?" Nabiki challenged in her remaining defiance. Her bravado was unnecessary, as someone dropped between her and the cat.  
  
"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty! Nice kitty!" Genma stated, dressed like an old (and ugly) woman, while waiving a cat cat tail around, while he had a bag of cat-nip slung over his shoulder. Nabiki used the distraction to race past Ranma, and out of the alleyway; ignoring the hisses and screams of masculine agony.  
  
Ranma noticed Nabiki making a break from it, and much to Genma's relief, took off in pursuit. The middle Tendou sister's breath was almost ragged, never having to have run as fast as she was in a long time. Unfortunately Ranma was upon her, just before she made it out the entryway of the corridor. Nabiki turned, and instinctively put her arms up in front of her face, but refused to scream.  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
Nabiki didn't see Ranma turn sideways, and place his feet and hands against the wall Nabiki was closest to, and bound off in another direction. When she realized she wasn't suffering Ranma's wrath, she turned to find Kasumi kneeling seiza before a happily eating Ranma, with a shop bought sashimi platter in her hands.  
  
Nabiki sighed, and resolved she would have to thank Kasumi for the save, before a passing thought of curiosity as to why Kasumi had the tray in the first place. Her face immidiately changed from relief to utter neutrality, and her sandlewood eyes darkened to almost pitch black, as she saw Ranma lean in, and kiss a shocked Kasumi on the lips... 


	9. pt 8

'Can't You see that I Love You?'  
  
  
  
Ranma presumed the lost boy was even moreso ticked than usual; he didn't even command him to die this time. The pigtailed martial artist leaped out of the way just in time to miss becoming one with the newly formed crater.  
  
"Nabiki set you up to this, didn't she?" Ranma stated in a factual tone. He wasn't surprised, as since the neko-ken incident, every maniac in Nerima was after his hide in the most permenant manner. On top of that, he just barely missed getting committed. As it is, he now has regular appointments with his old psychiatrist, Dr Tristan. Ranma had nothing against the guy, since he helped him originally get his cat fear under *some* sembalance of control, so that he didn't immidiately go cat at the sight of one, but the underlying threat and implied ultimatum that was given to the pigtailed boy did not make him all that comfortable with the German psychiatrist.  
  
It was as if every possible wrong that Ranma could recall was springing up to haunt him. Kuno increased his harrasment several-fold to the point of hysterical zealousness, and Ranma was finding his constant attacks to become more and more stressful.  
  
He was shunned at school by the general populace, for his forcing himself upon someone as kind and gentle as Kasumi. Even Akane would have nothing to do with him; he at least thought she would understand. Even offering to assist when she was training for a gymnastics tournament against the undefeated regional champion didn't get more than her anger. Ranma accepted the youngest sister as a lost cause, after offering his condolences for her loss, and she decked him with her good hand.   
  
Finally, Kasumi; she seemed terrified of him. Ranma tried desperately, but in vain to explain the situation, but she worked even harder to ensure that she wasn't even in the same room as him. She knew now to avoid leaving her window open now.  
  
Ranma knew the source of the wellspring of animosity directed towards him; Nabiki. Ever since the nekoken, she had become even more malicious towards him, not that she was ever lenient to begin with. Ranma was sincerely considering striking out on his own just to get out of the situation, but his damnable honor, and even stronger, his concern for Kasumi would not allow him to leave the eldest Tendou sister to her other sister's mercies.  
  
Ranma decided, as he parried an almost wild kick from Ryoga, that it was time to fight back... hard.  
___________________  
  
Nabiki kept gripping the edge of the desk in her bedroom, as she considered the current bane of her existance...  
  
"Ranma."  
  
She said the name with finality, a tone of sulfuric acid corroding away at the tombstone with Ranma's epitath. To kill him... no, it wasn't enough, it was farrrrr too small a solution. She wanted him broken, friendless, afraid of his every step, alone. She wanted him to see that his 'help' to Kasumi, his prying into business he should never had gotten involved with, his 'concern' for something he couldn't possibly understand, was not welcome. Once he has suffered the way he inadvertantly intended to have Nabiki suffer, she would do away with him.  
  
After days of abuse, the edge of the desk finally buckled, and splintered away in Nabiki's hands. Casually, Nabiki brought her hands to view with her dark eyes, and looked at the somewhat deep puncturing splinters that began to draw blood with detached intrest. The sight that for some reason, calmed her...  
___________________  
  
Ryoga was well beyond unconciousness, before he hit the ground. Ranma's elbow was still in place from his follow up to his knee into the Lost Boy's gut. Ranma meant to send the pigheaded boy a message; next time one of Ryoga's floating ribs may just end up puncturing something vital, if he were to seriously come at Ranma again.  
  
The younger Saotome was no longer in the mood for his opponents. He turned back to look in the direction of the Tendou dojo, and considered how best to take on Nabiki. He could see what she was doing, he knew enough about tactics to not be blind to her intentions. She was attempting to isolate him from everything, so that he would be as good as useless to fight back. Well, he had a few ways to counter of his own.  
  
He had to smile to himself, as he thought about thanking Nabiki for supplying him with one potential method.  
___________________  
  
Kasumi was terrified of the situation. Nabiki hadn't barely said a word to her, which meant she was mad... *very* mad. Kasumi knew that if Nabiki were to ever get that mad, fear be within the target of her ire. The eldest Tendou daughter hoped to quell the situation somewhat, by avoiding Ranma altogether. Unfortunately, the pigtailed boy was more than a little persistant.  
  
It was a dangerous situation, Kasumi knew. She knew how Nabiki worked, she had seen how she had coerced Dr. Tofu to distance himself from the Tendous, once she discovered his infatuation with Kasumi. It was mostly harmless, but Nabiki made sure nothing would come of it.  
  
Ranma, on the other hand, wasn't about to give up, Kasumi knew that. That meant that it wasn't going to end until Ranma was out of the picture in a deadly permenant manner.  
  
With that, Kasumi decided, it was time to break off the engagement with Ranma.  
___________________  
  
"Ranma, this is a surprise," Dr. Tristan stated, opening the door to his apartment to find the pigtailed martial artist standing before it. "I understand I had given you an open invitation whenever you wanted to talk, but I would have to insist you at least call ahead."  
  
"Sorry, doc," Ranma replied, sheepishly, "But I had something to talk to you about. It's kinda important."  
  
"Well, I guess I have a few moments before I have to step out, please, come in." Ranma took the invite, but stayed by the front door. The doctor noticed, and presumed his patient was somewhat in a hurry, "What is it you wanted, now?"  
  
"Well," Ranma thought about how to approach his inquery, "I wanted to know something about, well, girls liking girls..."  
  
"Is this about your curse?" The docter asked with a slight tone of amusement.  
  
"No, it's actually not about me," Ranma replied in a somewhat calm tone.  
  
The doctor shrugged, "You are uncomfortable with such pairings? I'm afraid that such relationships are not my expertese, but I can safely say that from an emotional standpoint, there are not any-"  
  
"What if they're sisters?" Ranma interjected quickly.  
  
The doctor's face became solidly serious, "That... well, I would say is not an acceptable relationship. But, as I ust reiterate, that is not my field of expertise. What brings this question to your attention...?"  
___________________  
  
"Kasumi."  
  
the eldest Tendou sister almost snapped to attention at the tone; not only was it the first word she had heard from Nabiki in a while, it was given with a hard, undefiable edge, "Nabiki-chan?"  
  
Nabiki walked into the kitchen, cradling her bandaged hand. Kasumi stifled her first reaction of concern, since the dead set look in Nabiki's eyes warned her about doing anything that may irritate her.  
  
"I've noticed you've been avoiding Ranma a lot more lately," Nabiki's voice was as hard as the seemingly onyx irises of her eyes, "You want him gone just as much as I do now."  
  
Kasumi felt herself trembling slightly, even moreso afraid of her younger sister than she had ever been before. With a dumbed nod, Kasumi responded, hoping that agreeing with Nabiki in whatever she wanted would appease her.  
  
"Good," the younger sister replied in a terse responce, "You're going to help me. He seems to trust you a lot, that's good for what I have planned..."  
___________________  
  
Ranma sighed at the discussion she had with the doctor. He was sympathetic to the situation, but told Ranma in a roundabout way that she would have to first prove it, for he wouldn't get involved until he had conclusive evidence. That was a big problem, for Ranma was sure Nabiki would ensure nothing of the sort could be easily discovered.  
  
That also brought up a problem with time. Ranma knew hers was running out, Nabiki was out to ruin her life, and was steamrolling ahead to do so. So far, the only people that hadn't seemed to turn on him were Ranma's own father, Dr. Tristan, and Mr. Tendou, and one of those three were bound to turn soon.  
  
Ranma gritted her teeth, as she heard the whistling sound through the light rain. Her fustration levels were at sky peak, and she didn't feel like dealing with anyone else in a friendly type manner. With a growl, the redhead turned, and caught the hurled object in her hands, cupping the sphere that was heading for her head with both hands. She threw it sideways into the wall next to her, causing it to crumble to concrete dust.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Ranma screamed, "COME OUT SO I CAN END THIS QUICK!"  
  
"You stay still for Shampoo, yes?" A waterlogged young lady replied, leaping from the roof she was standing on. 


	10. Finale

'Can't You See I that I Love You?'  
Finale  
  
  
  
Ranma-chan gritted her teeth, finding herself stale-mated with the Amazon. Ranma's immense fustration clashed with Shampoo's deadly determination to see the other girl dead, but neither were able to land a telling blow that could end the match. Ranma's foot slid against the rainslick ground, as she threw a right cross at Shampoo's head. The Amazon parried it, and returned with a bonbori strike to the head.  
  
Ranma backflipped from it, landing a distance away, before turning to run. Shampoo growled, and took off in pursuit.  
___________________  
  
Kasumi was trembling from the the discussion with Nabiki. It was far beyond what she feared, now, since Nabiki wasn't just VERY mad, she was possibly obsessive. Kasumi decided that if she were to do what was best for Ranma and her, she would comply with Nabiki's wishes.  
  
Just then, Ranma ran into the house, dripping water along the way. She quickly shed her shirt and pants, and quickly turned on the hot water.  
  
"Come on, come on..." Ranma kept mumbling, just as the wall to the side of the kitchen exploded inwards.  
  
"RANMA! YOU DIE NOW!" Kasumi didn't recognize the voice, but presumed it was someone Nabiki had set up to make an attempt at the pigtailed boy. The eldest Tendou sister fearfully stepped back, hoping to stay out of the destruction path.  
  
The dust hadn't cleared, but Ranma-chan could see the figure charging at her...  
  
Right before Ranma had to parry the strike, the water finally warmed up sufficiently.  
  
Shampoo's strike demolished the sink, and Ranma was barely able to avoid the splash of cold water that erupted. Shampoo hissed, and turned to where she saw her opponent evade in the settling dust.  
  
Ranma internally sighed in relief, being back in his normal body, and now having the advantage. He deftly dodged Shampoo's attacks, and finally retaliated, by punting the ball of the mace into the air with a snap kick, and then with the same leg, kicking Shampoo back. Once Shampoo was temporarily dealt with, Ranma started to make a retreat.  
  
Shampoo shook her head to clear the fuzziness from the impact she recieved, and immidiately spotted Kasumi, "You, where Ranma?"  
  
Kasumi was too shocked by what was going on to properly respond, only shaking her head in response. The lavender haired girl did not like the answer.  
  
"You hide Ranma," she hissed, pulling out a sword. Shampoo decided that threatening the girl would get her the answers she wanted, "You die!"  
  
Nabiki heard the commotion downstairs, and had rushed out to see what it was, just in time to see some stranger rushing at her older sister with a sword. The instant slowed to a crawl for Nabiki, but she found that she was also slowed down at the same time. Much to her chagrin, Ranma didn't seem to have that problem, as he intercepted Shampoo with a body check.  
  
"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ranma growled, relieved that he remembered that Shampoo still was left with Kasumi before he completely left the house. Ranma pinned the Amazon to the ground, arresting any motions she could make completely to retaliate. Shampoo realized she was defeated, for the second time in ten minutes, and began to see red. That was just before she noticed that she was defeated by a rather handsome boy.  
  
Ranma stared back, dumbfounded, as his intended murderer suddenly started to smile affectionately at him. Before he could form an inquiry as to what was going on, Nabiki interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I presume that this is *your* mess, Saotome?" Nabiki stopped hiding her anger at Ranma after the Catfist, openly showing her furiousness, as she got in Ranma's face.  
  
Kasumi became even more shocked, when Ranma turned and matched her sister's expression, "Don't you start with me, Nabiki. I KNOW you're the one that's had every loony after my butt suddenly." Ranma completely forgot the homocidal Amazon he had been dealing with, as he stood to face off against the middle Tendou daughter, "Check this out, Nabiki. We're gonna finish this soon. I'm gonna get your sister outta your sick and twisted hands, and then you're gonna get yours!"  
  
Nabiki's anger visibly festered to the point where Shampoo stepped back, feeling a slight pang of nervousness, but not understanding what was going on.  
  
Everyone was holding their breath, anticipating what was about to happen between Ranma and Nabiki. Finally, Nabiki turned, and walked away. Kasumi felt an immense sense of dread, as she just realized Nabiki was abandoning the plan she had laid out earlier, and now just outright going for the kill.  
  
"No..."  
___________________  
  
  
Two days, and Nabiki hadn't made any sign of a move. Kasumi knew her sister was patient, and she was going to wait until she set everything up perfectly, before going for the endgame. Kasumi decided to take the initiative, and confront Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, I need to talk to you."  
  
The pigtailed boy looked down from the roof of the house, and walked off as if he were stepping down a flight of stairs. Kasumi jolted, as he easily landed in front of her, "Yeah?"  
  
"I have to break the engagement, and you need to leave," Kasumi stated immidiately. She pretty much surmised that this wouldn't work, but she was too stressed to consider anything else.  
  
Ranma frowned even moreso, "I can't do that."  
  
"You don't understand," the young woman insisted, "Nabiki's going to go too far... I don't think this is going to end with... with..."  
  
"I ain't gonna abandon you," Ranma stated firmly, but with a soft tone. He then smirked, hoping to at least supply Kasumi with a little hope of her own, "I wouldn't be much a martial artist if I didn't keep on protecting the innocent."  
  
"Ranma, let me protect you! Nabiki is *dangerous*! She doesn't need martial arts to hurt you!"  
  
Ranma's face grew hard again, "I know that."  
  
"How can you possibly fight her, Ranma?" Kasumi urged on, "She won't meet you physically, and attempting to beat her in martial arts combat will only tip things completely in her favor, and make things worse for you!"  
  
"I'll stop her," Ranma replied, "I have to. I don't know how, but I'll win this." His face grew compassionate before continuing, "Kasumi, I've been talking with Dr. Tristan, he's willing to get Nabiki... and you the help you need, but you have to help me with this."  
  
"I... I can't," Kasumi stated, coming to tears, "You don't know Nabiki like I do, she'll..."  
  
"What you two talk about?" Shampoo's voice called out, as she landed from the roof of the dojo next to the two. Her face held an expression of suspicion, as she moved closer to Ranma.  
  
"Nutt'n you need to be worried about, Shampoo," Ranma stated quickly, but knowing that wouldn't satisfy the Amazon.  
  
shampoo looked between Kasumi and Ranma, before narrowing her eyes, "She is old girlfriend before you marry Shampoo?"  
  
"Wha? NO! She..." Ranma steeled himself, "She's someone I gotta protect from... something."  
  
"She in trouble?" Shampoo enquired, before getting an expression of understanding, "Shampoo know now, Ranma protect nice-girl because he strong husband." The amazon then bowed to Kasumi, "Shampoo then protect, too, with husband!"  
  
Kasumi wasn't sure what to make of it, but knew that the added assistance to Ranma would not turn away her sister.  
___________________  
  
"I had requested to Sasuke that I was not to be disturbed," Kodachi stated in a cold voice, without even turning to look at her guest.  
  
"I wanted to congradulate you on the victory over my sister," Nabiki stated in a casual, yet emotionless voice.  
  
"Oh?" Kodachi turned away from the chemicals she had been working on, and removed her lab glasses, "I guess I would also have to be grateful for the assistance you supplied, though it was hardly necessary in the defeat of your younger sibling."  
  
"Perhaps, but it was supplied, nonetheless," Nabiki replied, unphased by the condensending tone being used by the other girl.  
  
Kodachi turned back to her work, "I sense this isn't a social visit."  
  
"I have known about your... hobby for a while," Nabiki stated, getting to business, "I require something that you would easily supply me, and discreetly."  
  
"I'm afraid I do not solicit my services out," Kodachi replied while concentrating on her project, "There are plenty of other people who can help you just as easily..."  
  
"But none of them can guarentee the discression I need," Nabiki contered, "I need some sort of poison that would be tailored to work over a ten minute period. Deadly."  
  
"Any common household cleaner could provide the same results, why bother me with such a trivial request?" Kodachi replied with a slight irritation in her voice.  
  
"I need something that wouldn't be detectable after it's ran its course," Nabiki folded her arms in front of her, "I also need something the incapacitate someone with strong martial arts ability for at least half a day. I can pay, as whatever you would request."  
  
"You couldn't afford my fares," Kodachi stated, "I think we are done."  
  
"I AM NOT DONE!" Nabiki shouted, causing Kodachi to jolt in surprise, and almost ruining her project.  
  
"Have a care, Nabiki Tendou, was it?" Kodachi hissed, "You are upon the grounds of my estate, and I have means of dealing with your impudence."  
  
"You know of Ranma Saotome?" Nabiki asked, as if she had never raised her voice.  
  
Kodachi quirked an eyebrow, "I had heard talks from students of your school during the tournament about him, he is quite the unpopular one."  
  
"That's because he attempted to rape my sister," Nabiki stated in a cold voice.  
  
Kodachi almost laughed, knowing that Nabiki was embellishing the facts, just as the students were; rumors had a tendency to be that way. Nonetheless, she held herself at bay, "So, this is out of a need for vengence?" Kodachi picked up a rose stem from the flower she had just beheaded for her project, turned around to face Nabiki, and tapped it against her chin, "That, I can respect. That desk to your left, second shelf, forth capsule set from the left. Your second request you'll find on the bottom drawer on the right side, pick any you like. The antidote for the former you'll find next to it as a red tabulet... in case you manage a change of heart. It can be taken before or after inbibing the toxin in a radial period of twenty minutes."  
  
Nabiki found the items, deciding that the antidote would be helpful.  
___________________  
  
Ranma, was getting nervous now, since Nabiki had yet to make her move. Once again, he was on the defensive, waiting for her to attack so he could respond. That was the only way he knew how to fight this, by reaction.  
  
This was a completely different opponent to what he had ever thought to anticipate. Kasumi was right that he couldn't attack her, since it would only make him look worse in everyone's eyes, and his own honor wouldn't allow him to do such a thing. Kasumi wouldn't back any move he made, extremely afraid of her sister for herself and Ranma. The pigtailed boy had to take some comfort in that thought, that Kasumi was concerned for him, but it wasn't helping him with matters, exept for making them a little easier by giving him the knowledge that he wasn't entirely alone with this.  
  
Shampoo was going to be an impedement, because he knew that she'll sooner kill Nabiki than deal with her; keeping her in the dark was a must, but not an easy necessity.  
  
Ranma groaned, finding all this stratagising giving him a headache. He had to find a way to make Nabiki jump the gun, and soon, before she surprised him at the most inconvenient time.  
___________________  
  
Soun and Genma had found extra money in their drinking funds, while Akane had been asked by a friend to stay the night. Ranma had an appointment with Dr. Tristan, so he probably wouldn't be home till late. That left Kasumi alone with her sister.  
  
Kasumi dreaded the thought ever more than she had before. The manic edge that Nabiki had grown drove a spike of fear in her that made it hard for her to think, to deal with the situation. She was completely at Nabiki's mercy.  
  
Kasumi unwittingly thought to hide in her room, and hope that Nabiki was too preoccupied to bother her tonight. The eldest Tendou daughter dried her hands from doing the dishes, removed her apron, and went upstairs to her bedroom. She locked the door, and sat on her bed. She was too afraid to even take off her clothes, and knew that sleep would not come for her, regardless of how hard she tried. For almost an hour, she sat, catching every sound in the house with a hyperanxious fear, dreading that they could be made by Nabiki.  
  
The twisting of her door handle almost caused Kasumi to scream; it was Nabiki, she didn't even hear her coming up the stairs.  
  
"Your door's locked, Kasumi," Nabiki stated with a factual tone, "Unlock it."  
  
Kasumi tried to remain quiet, but Nabiki was insistant, "Open, your door, Kasumi." Kasumi jumped at the sudden pounding on the door by her sister's fists, and began trembling. "I SAID OPEN THE DOOR, KASUMI!"  
  
The eldest Tendou daughter, pulled herself all the way onto the bed, into the corner of the walls it was against, and brought her knees to herself. Tears began to flow, but she couldn't stifle them. Why wouldn't Nabiki just leave her alone this time?  
  
"I SAID OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Nabiki shouted in her angriest tone. Immidiately, Kasumi got off her bed, and complied. She stepped back, as Nabiki walked into the room, wearing only a nightshirt, from what Kasumi could see from her sister's silouette.  
  
Nabiki cold face studied Kasumi's tear streaked and fearful one for almost a minute, before speaking, "You weren't trying to hide from me, were you?" Kasumi shook her head adimantly, terrified by the hard look her sister was giving her. Even before with Nabiki's visits, she usually held some expression of affection.  
  
"Kasumi, why would you try to keep me out?" Nabiki's voice broke from its artic shattering anger to almost maniacal pleading. She walked slowly against Kasumi, forcing her to stagger backwards, "Don't you enjoy the sensations I give you?"  
  
Kasumi felt her legs bump against her bed, she knew what would happen next, and couldn't bring up the courage to resist.  
  
"Don't you want the things I do to you? Don't you want my touch? I only give you what I know you want."  
  
"I... I don't want it.. anymore," Kasumi sobbed, not knowing where that shred of defiance came from. An image of Ranma appeared in her mind for the briefest of moments.  
  
"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Nabiki roughly shoved Kasumi onto the bed, almost causing the other girl to bump her head against the wall. Nabiki quickly took advantage, and stradled her sister's waist. "You ungrateful bitch! You're listening to him, aren't you? You're starting to believe that bullshit he's telling you!"  
  
Kasumi freely cried, as she shook her head adimantly. Nabiki sighed, "I'll make you understand again, understand that we belong together. Remember when mommy died? You promised you'll always be there for me? Well, I've always been there for you, too. You know that, right?"  
  
Kasumi closed her eyes, causing a slight gush of tears to streak down her cheeks, as she nodded slowly to appease her sister. Nabiki leaned in, and nuzzled her sister's cheeks with her own, wiping away the tears. "Don't cry, I don't want you upset anymore. I'll get rid of Ranma, and you'll never have to be apart from me again, I promise."  
___________________  
  
Ranma cut his appointment short with Dr. Tristan, stating he didn't want to leave Kasumi home alone by herself. The doctor understood his concern, and gladly let him go. Ranma arrived in the Tendou household, in the guestroom him and his father shared through the window, just to catch the shout that bordered on a scream.  
  
"Don't lie to me!"  
  
With great stealth, Ranma made it across the room, opened the door, and saw Kasumi's open door. He crept to the doorframe, and listened until his disgust got the better of him. Right after Nabiki made her pledge to Kasumi, he acted.  
  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Ranma commanded, causing Nabiki cover her mouth in surprise, whirl around, and face him with an insanely furious expression.  
  
"RANMA!" Nabiki shrilled, as she leapt from atop Kasumi, and ran after Ranma. The pigtailed boy would have laughed, if it weren't for the graveness of the situation, as Nabiki impotently attempted to pound away at him. He knew that she had finally lost it, and all that was left was to restrain her.  
  
Ranma easily caught Nabiki's wrists, and with more force than necessary, slammed her against the wall and pinned her there with his body. She attacked him first, so anything that came of the physical confrontation would rest as Nabiki's fault.  
  
"You screwed up, Nabiki," Ranma stated with an arrogant tone, "You lost!"  
  
The cold, deadly smile unsettled Ranma, allowing the girl to quickly lean close, and get a firm and heavy kiss on him. Ranma opened his mouth by surprise, which was exactly what Nabiki needed.  
  
::CRINK::  
  
"Ah! Ranma cried out, pulling away from Nabiki, and letting her go completely. He suddenly felt sluggish, and woozy with a slight nausia. Nabiki herself staggered a bit, before shaking her head to clear it.  
  
Nabiki spit out the glob of blood that she had gotten from the nick of the glass capsule that held the poison she got from Kodachi. She put the toxin into the glass capsule, and when she had kissed Ranma, crushed it with her teeth with the majority of it in his mouth, causing it to cut him, and introduce the toxin directly into his bloodflow.  
  
"How wrong you are, Ranma," Nabiki stated, using his name more personally than when she had called him Saotome, "You messed up the moment I laid eyes on you." She watched as Ranma staggered to the ground, feeling the full effects of the toxin began to run through him. As he was kneeling, she drove her knee into his face, knocking him back.  
  
"I told you repeatedly to keep out of our business," Nabiki stated in a factual manner, "But you had to go and be the damn hero, didn't you?" Nabiki kicked Ranma in the stomach as hard as she could while he writhed on the hallway floor. The kick didn't affect him any, but the poison in him was annialating him from within.  
  
Nabiki huffed, "Now, this is unpleasant, isn't it? You're going to end up dying in the middle of our floor. That's going to be a pain in the ass to explain." Nabiki raised her foot to kick Ranma again.  
  
"What you doing?"  
  
Nabiki stopped mid kick, and swore, before turning to see Shampoo.  
  
The Amazon had been sneaking into Ranma's room to see if he was asleep yet, so that she could sleep with her husband as a proper wife should. She had seen the commotion going out in the hall, finding her husband squirming in obvious pain, while the not-nice girl kicked him while he was defenseless.  
  
"You hurt husband, Shampoo kill!" The Amazon pulled out her bonbori and a sword, and slowly started at Nabiki. Nabiki quickly took the opportunity to rush down the hall, and down the stairs. Shampoo took off quickly, leaping down the whole of the stairs, and then flipping over the banister, after seeing Nabiki run down the hall that ran parallel with the stairs. She barely caught Nabiki running into a room to her right, and the amazon made to follow, unsuspecting of the baseball bat that had been swung into her face.  
  
The collision caused Shampoo to fly back into the wall on the other side of the hall, and slumped down as Nabiki stepped from around the doorframe, tossing aside the bat she had hidden prior.  
  
Shampoo was groggy from the impact, allowing Nabiki to straddle her. "I oringinally intended this for Akane," Nabiki stated, factually, as she brought out the syringe she had taken out of the room she was hiding in, "Just in case she declined her friend's invite." The middle Tendou sister jammed the syringe into the center of Shampoo's chest with little delicacy, causing Shampoo to jolt from the pain. Nabiki slowly pressed the plunger on the syringe down until it was empty, before removing it. Shampoo found herself fading from conciousness, unable to do anything but impotently raise her arms slightly.  
  
Nabiki strode back upstairs, and was somewhat surprised to find Ranma slowly making it to his feet, as Kasumi looked on in absolute terror. "Ever the defiant one, eh, Saotome?" Nabiki slugged Ranma, causing him to drop onto his hands and knees, "Take a hint, die, and get the hell out of our life!"  
  
Ranma continued to fight in vain, as Nabiki continued her dialogue, "You know? I have to thank you, Saotome. I never realized truly how important Kasumi was to me, until you tried to take her away from me, you bastard." Nabiki stomped down on Ranma's head, as he attempted to stagger back to his feet. "Fighting for what's mine, that's what this is all about. Now I understand, Kasumi is all that matters in my life now..." Nabiki turned to smile warmly at her oldest sister, "..and now, I think she realizes it, too."  
  
Kasumi staggered back into the wall, and began to quickly hiccup, as if to start another crying fit. Instead, she closed her eyes, and her breathing calmed. Nabiki began to smile in absolute victory, until Kasumi replied.  
  
"No."  
  
Ranma raised his head slightly to look at Kasumi, an action that went unnoticed by Nabiki.  
  
"No, this isn't right," Kasumi started in a quiet voice, "I told you this wasn't right. That mother wouldn't want us to do this, that everyone would tell us it was wrong," as she spoke her voice grew firmer, yet she kept her eyes closed, "I knew this was wrong, and you wouldn't listen to me."   
  
Kasumi took a deep breath, and continued in a more audible voice, "I never wanted this, but you wouldn't listen to me. I told you so many times to leave me alone, that I hated it, but you didn't care! I hated it, don't you understand?" Kasumi's eyes opened, showing her now angry and hard irises, "I hated it, hated what you did to me! Hated having to fear if someone found out..."  
  
Kasumi was now close to shouting, "I *hated* the way you took advantage of me. I *HATED* you TOUCHING me! HOW could I EVER love you? I HATE YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Ka-Kasumi..." Nabiki staggered back from each screamed word, as if she was being riddled by physical blows, the last three broke something in her, as she fell against the wall, with her legs barely supporting her.  
  
Kasumi was crying again, while Nabiki was leaning against the wall. The silence was only broken by Nabiki's shallow breathing, Kasumi sobs of anguish, and Ranma's soft scuffling along the wood floor, as he tried to get to upright.  
  
"Ranma." Kasumi looked back up to her sister, surprised that she said anything. Nabiki opened her eyes, and lifted her head, which allowed her sister to see her face. Any trace of emotion was gone. There was no love, no anger, no sorrow. It was just cold...  
  
Emotionless...  
  
Dead.  
  
Nabiki pushed herself off the wall, and grabbed Ranma by the back of his shirt. With a strength she had never displayed before, she hurled Ranma down the stairs, almost causing him to miss them completely.  
  
Kasumi screamed in horror from the top of the stairs, as Nabiki calmly descended them, and walked to the kitchen. She exited it, carrying a butcher knife with her. Kasumi rushed down the stairs, as her sister stood over the groaning pigtailed martial artist, aiming to wrestle the knife away from Nabiki before she plunged it into his body.  
  
Right when Kasumi got in arm's length, Nabiki lashed out, back handing her older sister away with a blow that sent her almost flying.  
  
Once Kasumi was dealt with, Nabiki looked down at Ranma with a detatched expression. She kneeled next to Ranma, and raised the knife into the air.  
  
The knife decended towards the helpless young man, and made contact. Ranma winced, as he felt the tip drive shallowly into his chest, just before a loud thump sounded, and Nabiki tripped over him.  
  
The middle Tendou daughter rolled a bit, coming up to face her youngest sister. Akane's face held an expression of grim determination, as she used her arm that wasn't in a sling, to slug Nabiki, and knock her unconcious...  
___________________  
  
Kodachi arrived with the police, after Sasuke had alerted her. The youngest Kuno had sent the family retainer to keep an eye out for occurances at the Tendou household, as she was curious to why Nabiki was so set against the family guest.  
  
"It wasn't poison?" Ranma asked, incredulously, as they stood outside.  
  
"It was," Kodachi replied, as she looked towards the entrance of the Tendou training hall, "but it was hardly deadly. I wasn't about to give her something that would make me an accomplice to murder, regardless of my... undeserved reputation."  
  
Akane stood next to Kasumi, as Ranma stood on the other side of her. Next to him, Shampoo stood, glaring at the entrance to the home, and waiting for Nabiki to come out, "Shampoo will kill girl for trying to kill husband and Shampoo!"  
  
"No Shampoo," Ranma stated with a sigh, as he covered his chest wound that the arriving ambulance had bandaged for him. He was also grateful for Kodachi supplying the antidote, though he still felt a little dizzy, "The police will handle this, you shouldn't interfere."  
  
Shampoo growled, but complied, "Only because Husband wish."  
  
All of them turned to see several police officers leading Nabiki out. The middle Tendou sister kept her head down, until she was in proximaty to her family. She looked up, and directly into Kasumi's eyes, causing the eldest daughter to stagger back at what she saw. Nabiki then looked away, as she was forced into the police car.  
  
As the other officers shooed neighboring spectators off, Kasumi, Ranma, Akane, Shampoo, and Kodachi watched the car courrying Nabiki off. As it got farther away, Kasumi felt something in her chest tighten, tighten until it became an unbearable knot.  
  
Right then, Kasumi knew. Right then, she began to cry for the loss she now felt, and the realization that had dawned upon her.  
  
Ranma immidiately knew, too, and fought back his own tears. Perhaps if he had met them sooner, if he fought harder, if he could have shown Kasumi that there was someone else...  
  
"I'm sorry," Ranma chocked out, as he wrapped his arms around Kasumi, "I'm so sorry."  
  
Akane bowed her head, and began to quietly sob, as Shampoo looked on sadly, and Kodachi looked away with an uncomfortable expression. Ranma himself was in tears, as he pulled Kasumi into his shoulder, where she let forth all the anguish that now overwhelmed her...  
  
Now that she would never be with Nabiki again.  
___________________  
___________________  
  
Epilogue  
  
Six months later...  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was hurting you so much!" Nabiki said in a sad, infinitely apologetic voice, "I was just afraid, that if I didn't show you how much you meant to me, you would leave me. Just like mommy left us."  
  
"I never wanted to hurt you, you mean everything to me. I couldn't be without you, I couldn't stand to see you sad. I would do anything for you, ANYTHING and EVERYTHING! but I couldn't let you go!"  
  
Nabiki finally looked up to face the one she was talking to, "I can't tell you how sorry I am!" Nabiki's voice began to choke, as a lone tear rolled down her cheek, "Can't you see that I love you?"  
  
A soft, femenine thumb gently fell against Nabiki's cheek, wiping the tear away. Nabiki's anguishing expression turned to one of wonder, as she looked into her elder sister's understanding face, filled with uncondintional loving.  
  
The soft halo that surrounded Kasumi's face against the soft, soothing whiteness made her seem like an angel to Nabiki. To Nabiki, Kasumi was absolutely perfect. The younger girl leaned forward, just as her sister leaned towards her, and their lips met in the softest, sweetest kiss Nabiki had ever felt; filling her with unexperienced elation, while calming her down completely...  
___________________  
  
The nurse looked on, as Nabiki leaned forward, apparenly kissing her imaginary visitor. She shook her head, sorrowful for such a young girl to experience such tragedy; she had been like this for months, with no improvement.  
  
"I wish there was something that could be done for her!"  
  
"I wish so, too," the young psychiatrist responded, marking off his patient observation chart for one Nabiki Tendou, "I would say that the only surmisable treatment would probably just make things worse, if they could."  
  
The nurse nodded sadly in understanding, and turned off the lights to Nabiki's padded cell, once the doctor finished his observation.  
___________________  
  
Nabiki leaned back, reducing the strain on her straight jacket, as she stared at Kasumi in total awe. Even in the darkness, she glowed.  
  
"I'll never leave you alone, Nabiki," Kasumi stated, "Never..."  
___________________  
___________________  
___________________  
.  
.  
.  
.  
i"You promise you won't leave me?"  
  
Kasumi felt the need to wrap her arm around Nabiki, "I promise. I will never leave you alone."/i  
.  
.  
.  
.  
......Fin...... 


End file.
